<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Is It Salty In Here, Or Is It Just Me? by Sinnamon_Troll, Username8746489</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24754444">Is It Salty In Here, Or Is It Just Me?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnamon_Troll/pseuds/Sinnamon_Troll'>Sinnamon_Troll</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username8746489/pseuds/Username8746489'>Username8746489</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Can you put 'Time Traveler' on a resume? [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Lila Rossi Bashing, M/M, Miraculous Multiverse, Multi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:42:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27,135</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24754444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnamon_Troll/pseuds/Sinnamon_Troll, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username8746489/pseuds/Username8746489</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bunnix and her time assistant Nathaniel have another Salt universe to fix. Marc and Nathaniel must go undercover in this new universe where comic book heroes are reality, and prevent nothing less than total world annihilation! Saving the world from an evil butterfly man counts as a date, right?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Kagami Tsurugi, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug &amp; Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Can you put 'Time Traveler' on a resume? [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790128</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>MarcNath Fics!</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. No Rest For The Salty</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sequel to "Waiter, There's Too Much Salt on My Fries!" by popular demand, even though we said were weren't going to do it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The afternoon sun was warm, but gentle. Nathaniel sighed in contentment as Marc grumbled and nuzzled into the red head’s chest, not quite napping. The two were lounging on a deck chair on Nathaniel’s rooftop,which he had transformed into a small garden area. The perks of having the top floor apartment was private access to the roof, though Nathaniel wasn’t sure if he was supposed to be up here or not. No one ever complained so he shrugged it off and enjoyed the relaxing space. Sass and Kalki were sunning themselves nearby, equally enjoying the lazy day.</p><p> </p><p>The two hadn’t seen Bunnix in three weeks, and were relishing the downtime. Nathaniel supposed he <em> should </em> be studying, as just today he had failed a history test by incorrectly naming several French presidents. In his defense, they had been presidents in the timeline he had last studied in. It’s not his fault they never got elected in <em> this </em> timeline. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re thinking too much again. Stop it.” Marc muttered drowsily. </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry,” Nathaniel chuckled lowly, softly running a hand through the other boy’s hair. “I was just thinking it would be nice if there was some sort of time traveler’s extra credit. Or test retakes.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I can see that happening. “Ms. Bustier, can I retake the test? I studied for the wrong timeline.” Marc giggled. “Don’t worry so much about it. We’ve been in high school for like, a hundred years at this point. One failed history test isn’t going to stop it from being another hundred.”</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Oof </em>, don’t say it like that. You’re crushing my will to live.” Nathaniel cringed. “I would actually like to graduate someday.”</p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, why?” Marc asked, finally opening his eyes and shifting his position so they were face to face. “You’re a time traveling hero. You really want to give that up to make minimum wage somewhere?”</p><p> </p><p>“I’d totally make more than that. My resume is quite impressive, I'll have you know.” Nathaniel playfully sniffed, turning up his nose in false haughtiness. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t think you can list “Time Assistant” on a resume, and Bunnix would be a <em> terrible </em> reference.” Marc teased back, booping Nathaniel on the nose. A rabbit shaped shadow fell over them.</p><p> </p><p>“I would make an <em> excellent </em> reference, thank you very much.” Bunnix said, stepping out of a time portal. Both Marc and Nathaniel groaned in disappointment.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s great to see you too.” Bunnix said sarcastically.</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry.” Nathaniel sheepishly apologized. Bunnix might have ironically terrible timing, but she was still his best friend. There was no need to be rude.</p><p> </p><p>“Not sorry.” Marc grouched, fully sitting up from where he had been laying on Nathaniel. </p><p> </p><p>“Aw, don’t be like that! This one will be fun, I promise.” Bunnix coaxed. Sass and Kalki stirred from their naps and flew over to flank Marc, ready to be called upon. </p><p> </p><p>“There is nothing you can say next that will make me let you take Nathaniel.” Marc threatened. Bunnix’s grin split her face as though Marc had offered her her favorite candy instead of challenged her. Nathaniel had a bad feeling about that.</p><p> </p><p>“If you two help me with this, you’ll get to meet Batman.” There was a pregnant pause while the two boys digested that information.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Batman </em>, Batman?” Nathaniel was flabbergasted. “The fictional comic book character, Batman?” He asked for clarification. </p><p> </p><p>“Fictional in <em> this </em> universe…” Bunnix trailed off, grinning like a shark.</p><p> </p><p>“Back up, did you say if the <em> two </em> of us help you?” Marc questioned, not letting her derail the topic. Bunnix’s grin faltered a bit as she nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“This one might be fun, all of the DC comic book characters are real there, but it’s also going to be tough. I’m not going to lie about that. Nathaniel is going to need some help from someone who knows the timeline needs to be fixed.” The boys exchanged glances, having a silent conversation.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright, let’s see this timeline.” Marc said, standing up. Nathaniel accepted the offered hand, letting Marc pull him to his feet as well. Bunnix re-entered her burrow without another word, and the two boys and two kwami followed.</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>The time window they were looking into was dark, nearly devoid of color. No matter where the image panned the landscape was barren of life. No trees, no buildings, no people. Just endless scorched and gouged land. Zooming out a bit the time heroes could see what looked like huge impact craters scattered amongst the surface of the earth, some as large as small cities. Places where there should have been ocean were desolate wastelands, the skeletal remains of gigantic ocean creatures that would have been fictional in other timelines the only reminders the sea even existed at one point. Nathaniel hissed inward through his teeth as the final image came to rest on the viewing portal. Marc tightly grasped his hand, making a similar noise of distress. Half of the Earth was blown away, chunks of the planet floating off into space. The moon was nothing but space dust. Sass was the one to break the silence.</p><p> </p><p>“What <em> happened </em> here?” The snake kwami asked, distressed.</p><p> </p><p>“The most powerful members of the Justice League became akumas.” Bunnix solemnly told them, her earlier humor gone. “Hawkmoth wasn’t strong enough to control what amounted to as lesser gods. Not so many of them.” She let the image rest on the destroyed planet. “I won't show you the rest of the universe, but you can see how important this one is.”</p><p> </p><p>“Why were the League even in Akumatizing range?” Nathaniel questioned, forcibly tearing his eyes away from the distressing image. “From what I know of the comics, they don’t have jurisdiction outside of America.”</p><p> </p><p>“Batman’s son, Damnian Wayne, was sent undercover to Paris to recruit Ladybug and her team to the Titans. It worked. Ladybug, with Damien as her new Chatnoir, worked with the Parisian government to allow the League in France. Now part of the League’s network of heroes, when a particularly tough akuma arose, the League stepped in to try and help minimize damage.” Bunnix paused to let them absorb that before continuing.</p><p> </p><p>“Since Ladybug is a teen hero, her first point of contact during a crisis is the Teen Titans. This is where it all went down hill. The Titan known as Raven has her father, a demon bent on destroying Earth, trapped in a gem on her forehead. He is a constant source of negative emotion for her. All it took was the slightest slip of control and Hawkmoth had her. ‘Doom Herald’ was aptly named. Along with her own magic, Hawkmoth gave her the power to share her suffering with others. Scarlet Hawkmoth had an army in under half an hour, Damian Wayne as Chat Noir among them.”</p><p> </p><p>“Where were the other Miraculous holders? Surely Ladybug was not facing this threat with just the Black Cat?” Kalki asked. Bunnix looked uncomfortable, but resumed her explanation.</p><p> </p><p>“Ladybug had no allies left at this point. She called for the League. Wonder Woman answered, eager to assist. Her mother Hippolyta had been a former Ladybug holder. Her will was strong, but Doom Herald’s pain was stronger. Amazon joined the ranks, Superman and the rest of the league deployed to stop her, the situation in Paris now a first priority threat. One by one, the leaguers fell to Scarlet Hawkmoth. Man of Steel vaporized half the city in his rage, unwittingly taking out Hawkmoth. Without anyone to direct them...well, you’ve seen ‘Akuma City’. Imagine that, but the akuma are free to go where they please and most of them have enough power to level a city by breathing.” </p><p> </p><p>Nathaniel’s hand hurt from how hard Marc was gripping it, but he barely noticed. Akuma city was what they had nicknamed a timeline where the city of Paris had been locked under an inescapable dome and filled with Akuma, Ladybug and Hawkmoth both dead. Turns out Akuma are <em> really </em> territorial and <em> really </em> don’t like each other when not controlled. The city had become a warzone, with civilians caught in the middle. In less than two years, the population of Paris went from over two million to under five hundred. Interestingly enough that was a timeline that didn’t require outside intervention. Bunnix kept a close eye on it just in case, but so far it was on track to healing, with a Ladybug from the past of <em> that </em> universe about to find herself in that future to provide aid. That THIS timeline with the Justice League needed Bunnix to intervene meant it was worse, And Nathaniel’s knees shook just thinking about it. </p><p> </p><p>“And you want to send Nathaniel in there?!” Marc demanded. </p><p> </p><p>“As bad as this is, it can all be prevented if Ladybug never joins the Titans.” Bunnix pointed out. </p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t you just hop in and tell her that then? Why do you need us to go undercover to prevent that?” Nathaniel asked. Bunnix winced and tapped her fingers together. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you remember that timeline I sent you to where the entire class hated Marinette?” She asked.</p><p> </p><p>“The one with the Me who was too horny for his own good?” Marc asked, the look on his face saying he <em> definitely </em>remembered. Bunnix nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“This universe is like that one. Except instead of everyone else having brainworms it’s…” She hesitated. “The one who you’re going to have to defeat to keep this timeline from becoming <em> that </em> is..”</p><p> </p><p>“Well? Don’t leave us in suspense!” Kalki huffed. The horse kwami wasn’t known for her patience. Being able to instantly teleport anywhere she wanted definitely factored into that. Bunnix took a breath like she was steeling her nerves. Nathaniel understood why with her next sentence, only one word.</p><p> </p><p>“Ladybug.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Cast not the first Salt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The two boyfriends stepped out of the portal into the universe’s past. Bunnix waved from her spot next to their asleep counterparts before closing the window.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go see how fucked up this Marinette is,” Nathaniel muttered, walking towards the school.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marc pouted, “Hey, she’s still my cousin, you know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span></span><br/>
<span><br/>
</span>
  <span>“Marc, you fail to realize how many yandere Marinette universes I’ve had to prevent.” As they conversed, the two bumped into Marinette.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, hey Marinette!” Marc greeted, “How are you?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you ask Lila since she knows everything?” She snarked, glaring at the two.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel bit his lip. This was admittedly not what he was expecting. In most timelines, Marinette still believed in her classmates even when Lila arrived. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We...just wanted to know how you were doing,” Nathaniel attempted to calm the situation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette glared harder, “Aw, what? So you can make my day worse? You’ve already done that by talking to me!” She huffed and stormed off.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Jesus Christ,” Marc muttered under his breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s been less than five minutes and Marinette already hates us,” Nathaniel whined, “And since she reacted like that to us, she probably won’t believe Bunnix, someone she knows is her future classmate. when she says we’re here to help like the last brainworms timeline.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marc frowned, “This is gonna be hard.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As students shuffled their way to class, Nathaniel and Marc went their separate ways.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Walking into the class, Nathaniel could already tell the seating arrangement was different.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lila was seated next to Alya, although she looked awkward, not sure how to add to the conversation her friend had dragged her into about their favorite TV shows, as she couldn’t really brag about anything without seeming pretentious. Aside from that, everything looked the same.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, except for Marinette being seated to the new guy in the back in the row across from where Nathaniel usually sat (He sat alone in this universe, thank Kwami). The guy had black hair and green eyes. Since no one else was reacting to him, Nathaniel assumed he had been here for a while. Time to eavesdrop to figure out who he was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His thoughts were interrupted by his phone vibrating in his pocket. Nathaniel pulled his phone out of his pocket to check the message he had received.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Time Traveling Fucker: </b>
  <span>The boy in the back next to Marinette is Damian Wayne ;)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>How did she even..? Oh right. Time traveler.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As Nathaniel set down his stuff on his desk, Damian made a snide comment, “Hey, maybe don’t fall asleep this time. Maybe your brain will actually retain something for once in your life.” Marinette giggled next to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The artist flinched at that jab, as he knew he fell asleep during class often even before Bunnix appeared due to staying up late to work on commissions to pay for his groceries since his bastard of a father didn’t pay for food. He could only assume the same was true in this universe as well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Although, another thought bubble popped up in his mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette </span>
  <em>
    <span>laughed </span>
  </em>
  <span>at the comment. She found amusement in her seatmate insulting her classmate? Jeez, she was a lot more different than he expected.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel sighed. This mission was going to be a long one.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Guess who barely knows anything about DC??? That's right me!!! Sin's gonna have to hold my hand through this fic lol - UN</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Salty perspectives</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter went a little fast I think, but eh</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lunch came after a boring morning. The material being covered was something Nathaniel had heard dozens of times, so he zoned out and doodled in his notebook. Tonight he would check to see if the him from this universe had any commissions that needed doing. He could do those in class from tomorrow on. All the while he kept watch on Marinette and Damien from the corner of his eye. From time to time they seemed to pass a note to each other, and smile at one another like they were on a date instead of second period English.</p><p> </p><p>As soon as Ms. Bustier dismissed the class, the two walked hand in hand down the middle isle like they were descending to a grand ball. Not even Chloe had ever walked with that much high society contempt. It made sense for the son of Bruce Waybe to look down his nose at people, the Wayne’s were some of the richest people in the world, but Marinette? Daughter of humble mom and pop shop bakers? Such snobbery coming from Marinette was so bizarre Nathaniel quietly wondered if she was an akuma. He knew she wasn’t, fixing this timeline would be a hundred times easier if all they had to do was cure her, but the thought crossed his mind.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey man, what are you doing for lunch today?” Alix asked, sliding up to Nathaniel’s desk as he finished gathering his things.</p><p> </p><p>“Lunch date with Marc, probably. You?” Alix wrinkled her nose in mock disgust, and punched him on the arm.</p><p> </p><p>“Well I was <em> going </em> to suggest you come out with me, Kim, and Max to that cafe down the street, but if you and Marc are going to be making kissy faces the entire time you guys can eat alone.” She smiled to show she was just teasing him. Nathaniel smiled back.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, the struggles of the wild Ace. They have to buy their lunch from street vendors instead of eating their partner’s face.” Kim guffawed from where he was standing waiting for them, and Nathaniel heard a few chuckles from Rose and Juleka too who had yet to leave the room. The general atmosphere was warm hearted and relaxed. Alix made a face at him and returned to the other group. Nathaniel headed out the door to find Marc.</p><p> </p><p>He didn’t have to search long. He found him standing in the courtyard looking like someone had smacked him with a fish. While still a cute look on his boyfriend, Nathaniel was slightly concerned. Ever since he became Kelpie, Marc wasn’t easily phased. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, you ok?” Nathaniel asked, coming up to the other boy.</p><p> </p><p>“I just tried to talk to Marinette again.” Marc began, startling to look less stunned and more offended. Oh no.</p><p> </p><p>“How did that go?” </p><p> </p><p>“Well I won’t repeat what she said word for word, but apparently I’m dead to her ever since ‘that pasty beta male’ quite literally blew my brains out. To paraphrase. What she said was much nastier.” Nathaniel blinked. Pasty beta male? Well <em> that </em> was rude, and not like Marinette at <em> all. </em></p><p> </p><p>“What in the world does she think we did to her?” He questioned, bewildered. </p><p> </p><p>“The same thing we all did apparently. Take Lila’s side over hers.” A sullen voice spoke up from behind them. Marc and Nathaniel turned to see Adrien sitting on a bench, shoulders slumped. He looked tired. Nino was sitting beside him with his bag lunch, though Adrien’s sat untouched.</p><p> </p><p>“Which is total BS dudes. Just because we don’t go on a crusade to publicly humiliate her doesn’t mean we don’t know Lila likes to talk herself up. I mean, we’ve been dealing with Chloe since preschool.” Nino groused. The frustration in his tone denoted this might be a common topic of conversation. Nathaniel and Marc exchanged glances and decided to try and get some more information out of the two.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, she’s really been different lately.” Nathaniel fished while sounding like he was agreeing with Nino.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! She was bad about Lila before, but when Damien showed up she really lost her mind. I heard what she said to you dude, and if you ask me <em> she’s </em> the one who got her brains blown out by some bad dick.” Nino said to Marc.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s almost like the power has gone to her head…” Adrien muttered almost to himself, and while Nino launched into another rant about how Marinette was letting Damian’s money cloud her mind Nathaniel noticed two things. The first was that Adrien was not wearing the black cat ring, and the second was his tone of voice. Adrien didn’t sound like he was talking about Marinette’s new beau, but something more personal. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey guys! Sorry for taking so long, I just really wanted to get this video edited and posted before the end of the school day.” Alya said, jogging up to them.</p><p> </p><p>“Something new for the Ladyblog?” Marc asked, giving her a wave. Alya nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Yup! Though the footage is pretty short this time. Ever since Chat changed his costume and got more serious, akuma battles just haven’t been lasting as long.” She sighed wistfully. Nathaniel had a sharp on Adrien, whose shoulders stiffened at the mention of Chat Noir.</p><p> </p><p>“Shorter fights are a good thing, right? It means less people get hurt.” Nathaniel said carefully. Adrien’s mouth turned downward.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m glad Chat Noir finally hit his stride, but how am I supposed to run a popular news blog with no news!” Alya groaned. Nino patted her on the shoulder. Adrien was clenching his fists so hard his knuckles were white. </p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me.” Adrien ground out, standing. “Bathroom.” Nathaniel watched him walk off with a calculating look. He grabbed Marc’s hand and gave a small tug. The green eyed boy thankfully picked up on the que. </p><p> </p><p>“Us too, not the bathroom, but we need to get going. Lunch is half over and we still haven’t gotten any.” Marc laughed lightly. Alya and Nino waved them on with goodbyes, settling into their own lunch. Nathaniel quickly pulled Marc in the direction Adrien had gone. They found him hunched over a sink in the boy’s room, staring into the drain like it had the secrets of the universe.</p><p> </p><p>“Adrien…?” Nathaniel began. Marc ghosted away from him and began checking stalls for eavesdroppers. </p><p> </p><p>“Ah! Nathaniel, hey. I’m almost finished here so-” Reaching out a hand, Nathaniel caught Adrien as he tried to rush by. Marc nodded the all clear. </p><p> </p><p>“We know you were Chat Noir, we want to talk about why you arn’t anymore.” Nathaniel bluntly stated. Adrien blinked in shock.</p><p> </p><p>“How?” He asked. Oh, uh….Nathaniel’s brain stalled.</p><p> </p><p>“I found the Miracle box in Marinette’s room. One of the kwami told me everything. It seems they’re not too pleased with the direction she’s going in either.” Marc lied smooth as honey. Damn, he was a natural at this. </p><p> </p><p>“You went through her things?!” Adrien demanded sharply.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not like that!” Marc put his hands up in defense. “I was looking for a pair of earrings she borrowed once and never gave back, since we’re apparently not on speaking terms anymore. It just looked like a normal jewelry box sitting on her desk.” Adrien’s stance relaxed, then his shoulders slumped. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t suppose you took any Miraculous?” He asked. Marc shook his head. Which was a cover he could keep as (after a long LONG argument) Bunnix had taken Sass and Kalki from him while they were in this universe. She was adamant they maintain their cover this time. </p><p> </p><p>“She also probably moved or hid the box since then. Marinette might be a bit power drunk, but she’s not stupid.” Adrien sighed. </p><p> </p><p>“So how DID you end up on the bench?” Nathaniel asked, trying to steer him back towards the main topic.</p><p> </p><p>“She discovered my identity. It was an accident, I timed out before I could find a place to hide. She took my miraculous immediately, citing the Guardian’s rules about not knowing each other’s identities. Never mind that <em> she’s </em> the guardian now…” Adrien muttered. “I was ready to retire with grace, but when <em> he </em> showed up the very next attack, and Damian suddenly has a shiny new ring he won't take off...I put two and two together. I’ve always suspected Marinette was...her.” He said with a wary glance at the close door. </p><p> </p><p>“Does she know?” Nathaniel asked. Adrien nodded. </p><p> </p><p>“I confronted her. Tried to reason with her that if we both knew we should either both retire, or she should give me back my ring. She tore into me about what a horrible partner I had been, how I as Adrien had betrayed her by siding with Lila, how Damien was <em> so much better </em>...I’m not going to lie. I almost got akumatized.” The blonde whispered looking at the floor. “I still feel like I might some days.” He admitted.</p><p> </p><p>“It does feel good to get this off my chest though.” Adrien finished with a sigh. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re right.” Marc said after a pregnant pause. Adrien looked confused.</p><p> </p><p>“I am?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes. The kwami are not happy with this change, and I think they know more than my sixteen year old cousin, having been around thousands of years.” Marc said with determination. “We need to get you reinstated as Chat Noir.”</p><p> </p><p>“But how?” Adrien asked. Nathaniel was wondering that himself. Marc on the other hand, was practically humming with excitement.</p><p> </p><p>“Have you ever wanted to be a vigilante?” </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Salty visitations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“A vigilante?” Adrien repeated, “Isn’t that illegal?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bad actions for the sake of saving the world,” Marc reassured, “It’ll be fine, we won’t get caught.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien bit his lip, “Are you sure?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Positive!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Bunnix can just reset the timeline if we </span>
  </em>
  <span>do </span>
  <em>
    <span>mess up.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have a suggestion for our first act of vigilantism then,” Adrien straightened his back, “Breaking into Marinette’s room and taking back the miracle box.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marc stood outside the bakery, looking towards the other two. Adrien and Nathaniel were seated on a bench in the nearby park to look out for Marinette. His boyfriend sent him a thumbs up. With that small reassurance, Marc released a sigh and walked inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sabine perked up, “Marc! I haven’t seen you in a while.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Can I go see Marinette?” Marc smiled innocently, “I want to hang out with her.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“She’s not home, but you can go wait for her,” Sabine welcomed. Marc thanked her, gliding past the woman, heading into Marinette’s room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He ducked down, looking for the box. It shouldn’t be that hard to find a bright red easter egg. Marc would be lying if he said he hadn’t done this before. But even after checking all the usual spots Marinette usually hid the box, he still came up with nothing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Did she put it somewhere else? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marc’s eyes landed on her computer. Could she have told Damian where she put it? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marc sat down at her desk, turning on the computer. The lock screen popped up, asking for her password. He typed in the password his own Marinette had shared with him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wrong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>From this point, Marc didn’t know what he could do to find the location of the box. A small noise made him look at his phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Boyfriend Kidnapper: </b>
  <span>Her password is ilovedamian</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marc made a disgusted noise. The computer unlocked after inputting the sickeningly sweet password though, so that was a plus. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her computer was still on Discord. She seemed to have blocked everyone but one person. Marc assumed that was Damian. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Silently, he thanked the creators of Discord for the search function. Searching up the words ‘Miracle Box’ brought up a message tailored to what Marc was looking for.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>BakerGirl: </b>
  <span>So you’ll be keeping the Miracle Box safe, right? With your family’s technology it should be safer than ever!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fuck, despite having delusions about her classmates, she was apparently still smart in this universe. Wasn’t Damian’s family all the way in America? She must have the horse miraculous stashed somewhere. Or maybe they sent the technology to Paris.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Either way, there was no way they were getting the box. Now that Marc had the information, he returned the computer to the way it was before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had just sat down on her couch when she came through the trapdoor on the bottom of the floor. “Oh, hi, Marinette!” Marc smiled at her, like he didn’t just go through her message threads, “I wanted to hang out with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His cousin scoffed, “Oh, really? That’s a shocker. Since you guys seem to hang off Lila’s every word.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Based on what Nino told them yesterday, the class didn’t really seem to do that, so he had no idea where this was coming from.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marinette waved him away, “Get out of my room. I don’t want you here.” Marc tilted his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I’m sure!” She screamed, “Get out!” With that outburst, Marc quickly made his departure. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He met up with the other boys at the bench. Adrien frowned at the obvious lack of the Miracle Box. “Was it not there?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, she moved it,” Marc explained, “I think it’s being guarded by some of the Wayne’s family technology.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien groaned, “We’re never getting the box then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel pursed his lips, “Looks like we need a new plan.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Salt is not a good tip</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Some quick notes on a couple Yiddish words used in this chapter:</p><p>Sheifale: lamb, sheifale is an endearing term for your nearest and dearest, especially children, who are soft, cuddly, and gentle as lambs (some of the time, at least).</p><p>Shedim: Demon, kind of. They're not inherently evil like Christian demons, more like troublemakers who can cause illness. There are even some legends where they can be helpful.</p><p> </p><p>This chapter is mostly fluff and filler, enjoy</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adrien’s schedule prevented the three boys from immediately planning their next move. So did Nathaniel’s, as he got a text from his mother asking him where he was, his shift at the restaurant started fifteen minutes ago. With a quick goodbye, Marc was left up to his own devices for now (a truly terrifying thought) as Nathaniel rushed to his mom’s restaurant. Like in his own universe, it seemed in this one she owned a Kosher restaurant where Nathaniel sometimes waited tables for tips. His mother jokingly called it his allowance. Nathaniel usually quietly added it to whatever he made from his commissions to buy groceries. </p><p> </p><p>Per the rules of the divorce, he technically wasn’t supposed to be seeing his mother without his father’s permission at all, but the bastard was gone for months at a time and never enforced that rule. Not that he knew Nathaniel kept in contact with his mother. The red head knew that if his father ever DID find out, the man would quickly take steps to ‘correct’ the situation. Man, he hated his father. He knew there were universes where his father was a good, loving man, but he’d never encountered that version in a timeline that needed intervention. Sigh.</p><p> </p><p>“There you are! You really need to keep a better eye on the time, Sheifale.” Nathaniel scrunched up his nose at the affectionate nickname, as his mom patted him on the cheek.</p><p> </p><p>“<em> Moooom- </em>” He whined slightly. He was sixteen going on sixteen hundred. He was way too old to be called such a childish term of endearment. Not that she knew that.</p><p> </p><p>“Oh hush, you’ll always be my cute little lamb.” She cooed, pinching one of his cheeks. His younger sister, Riley, who was sitting at the counter doing homework, laughed at him. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, her lost little lamb that can never be on time because he’s too busy making out with his boooooyfriiiieeend~” Riley singsonged. She was twelve years old, and all the annoying trouble that came along with it. </p><p> </p><p>“<em> Shedim </em>.” Nathaniel grumbled at her. She stuck her tongue out at him in retaliation. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t call your sister a demon.” Nathaniel’s mother scolded him, handing him a tray of drinks. “Table five please.” He took the tray without another word, though smirked inwardly to himself as he heard Riley get a short ‘don’t tease your brother’ talk as he walked away. Ok, so she technically wasn’t <em> his </em> little sister, but there was some primal instinct that gave satisfaction when your sibling got in trouble for being a little shit.</p><p> </p><p>His shift went pretty normally. He made small talk with some regulars and assisted the other waitress by bussing tables or taking orders when it got busy. The restaurant closed at nine pm on weeknights, though he was there until ten helping with cleanup.</p><p> </p><p>“Be careful walking home tonight, Sheifale,” His mother fretted. “I know it isn’t that far, but there’s been a string of robberies in this neighborhood lately. They have mostly been hitting the storefronts, but be careful ok?” Nathaniel assured her he would head straight home without delay and avoid strangers, before heading off into the night.</p><p> </p><p>Hmm, robberies in the area? That gave him an idea.</p><p>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>“So you want to try and catch the robbers for our first vigilante superhero mission?” Marc asked over the phone. Nathaniel had called him as soon as he got home with his idea.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, something relatively low stakes to get our feet wet, so to speak.”</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t need to get my feet wet, I beat up bad guys all the time.” Marc scoffed.</p><p> </p><p>“This is more for Adrien than us. Remember, he’s had a miraculous until now. He needs to get used to not being invulnerable, and people busting windows to take commercial items are not likely to be heavily armed.” Nathaniel reminded him. Marc hummed in agreement. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, poor kitten. Fighting declawed can take some getting used to if you’re normally able to lift a car.” As Kelpie, Marc would know. His tone suggested he too was remembering he didn’t have any miraculous powers to back him up this time.</p><p> </p><p>“How are we going to find them though? Just loitering around the area might make them suspicious and deter them.” Marc asked. “We don’t even really know what stores they’ve been hitting or what they’ve been taking. Heck, we don’t even know if they’ll strike again. What if they decide to cut losses?”</p><p> </p><p>“I can help with that.” A new voice cut into their line. A small time portal opened and dropped a seemingly normal thin laptop next to Nathaniel before closing.</p><p> </p><p>“I just gave Nathaniel some tech from the thirty-first century. Accessing police records and security feeds with that is so easy a child could do it. In this century anyway. I don’t have to tell you that <em> no one else </em>can ever get their hands on that laptop.” Bunnix told them over the line. </p><p> </p><p>“<em> Sweet </em>.” Marc uttered. “You can be our man in the chair!” </p><p> </p><p>“You’re really excited about this whole vigilante thing, huh?” Nathaniel chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course! Being Kelpie is fun, but I really never get to see any REAL action. I’m usually stuck in the Burrow with no one for company except Bunnix and maybe Blanc if he’s feeling mopey.” Marc sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“Not that I’m bad company, of course.” Bunnix interjected sarcastically. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re the worst company.” Marc shot back. “You keep stealing my boyfriend and putting him in dangerous situations. What if he got hurt? What if he <em> died </em>?” Bunnix was silent for a moment, before replying.</p><p> </p><p>“I wouldn’t let that happen.” She said softly, before continuing in her normal tone. “Now get some sleep you two, it’s all uphill from here.” There was a short burst of static as she disconnected. Nathaniel stared at his phone in mild concern. He had never died or been seriously harmed on a mission as far as he knew, but if Bunnix was rewinding time to save him...he didn’t appreciate how <em> hard </em> her job was often enough. When this mission was over he should remember to do something nice for her.</p><p> </p><p>“So…” Marc began after a long pause. “Speaking of sleeping...what are you wearing?” He asked teasingly. </p><p> </p><p>“Really?” Nathaniel laughed slightly. “I’m not having phone sex with you when I <em> know </em> Bunnix is still watching.” he pointed out.</p><p> </p><p>“So if she wasn’t watching, would you tell me?” Marc shot back, laughter in his voice. </p><p> </p><p>“Mmm, I’d tell you all about the completely sexy, utterly irresistible, full body penguin kigurumi I’m wearing.” Nathaniel joked. “If I stretch out my legs, the pants ride up a little and you can see my <em> ankles </em>.” he purred in faux seduction. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s hot. If I ask nicely enough, could I see your wrists too?” They both burst into giggles at that, unable to hold it in any longer. </p><p> </p><p>“Good <em> night, </em> you ridiculous meme.” Nathaniel said after he had his chuckles under control. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s ridiculous meme <em> lord </em> to you, consort.” Marc sniffed from the other end, still laughing slightly. </p><p> </p><p>“Good night, treasure.” Nathaniel replied, getting mushy.</p><p> </p><p>“Good night, my muse.” Marc replied softly. Nathaniel ended the call and layback on his bed. Traveling through time and space wasn’t always easy, the things he had to do and see kept him awake some nights. In the quiet moments, between all the action and adrenaline, he was thankful to be so blessed to have such an amazing partner by his side. Sometimes he thought he must be the luckiest man in the multiverse. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Don't jump the Salt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nathaniel cursed his luck sometimes. He lied. He was the unluckiest person to end up dating this disaster.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“H-How did you get captured?” He muttered into his phone. Marc’s nervous laughter was the only answer he got.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Well, you see…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Inside Man: </b>
  <span>Heyyy after stalking some cameras, I found the robber’s base</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sunshine Incarnate: </b>
  <span>I didn’t know you could hack into cameras. That's so cool!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sunshine Incarnate: </b>
  <span>Why is this my name?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Stabby Hoe: </b>
  <span>Bc you’re sunshine</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Stabby Hoe: </b>
  <span>NATH</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Inside Man: </b>
  <span>lol</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Inside Man: </b>
  <span>Anyways here are the </span>
  <b>coordinates</b>
  <span> let’s go scouting this weekend</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sunshine Incarnate: </b>
  <span>Alright!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Stabby Hoe: </b>
  <span>Gotchu</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So Marc decided to check it out Friday night by himself. A very smart idea. He just wanted to make sure it wasn’t too hard of a mission for Adrien! That’s it!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But, of course, he forgot he didn’t have his miraculous abilities and quickly got apprehended.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And, that’s how I got here,” Marc sheepishly finished his story.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The presumed robber holding him hostage spoke up, “If you want your lover back, pay-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel zoned out, already texting Adrien.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Inside Man removed Stabby Hoe</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sunshine Incarnate: </b>
  <span>??</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Inside Man: </b>
  <span>The dumbass went to go check out the base and got his ass captured. Person holding him hostage has his phone rn</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sunshine Incarnate: </b>
  <span>Language.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Inside Man: </b>
  <span>Anyways, we’re moving our plans. Do you think you can go in there and knock the robbers out?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sunshine Incarnate: </b>
  <span>I can try!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Inside Man: </b>
  <span>Nice. There should be a staff near your window</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sunshine Incarnate: </b>
  <span>image287.jpg</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Sunshine Incarnate: </b>
  <span>HOW DID YOU GET THIS IN MY ROOM</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Inside Man:</b>
  <span> I have connections ;)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Inside Man: </b>
  <span>Anyways go get back my dumbass boyfriend</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do we have a deal?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I wasn’t paying attention,” Nathaniel answered back. The guy sputtered before Nathaniel hung up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Adrien, please get this situation over and done with…</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien jumped across the roofs using the baton Nathaniel somehow sneaked in his room, (Apparently having the miraculous taken from him didn’t remove some of the magic strength given) going towards the warehouse Nathaniel said they were hiding in. He slowly dropped next to an open window, peering in. Marc looked offended at the phone across the room. Two men were holding on to the boy’s shoulder. The other two men were off to the side. Adrien adjusted the scarf covering his mouth and the beanie on his head. He knew a fair share about secret identities.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He slipped into the seemingly abandoned warehouse quietly. Somehow, the furthest member from the group didn’t notice as he sneaked up and slammed his staff across his head, effectively knocking him out. The body’s collision with the floor caused the rest of the robbers to notice him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They rushed to apprehend him, but his superhero instincts acted up, allowing him to easily beat them all in a fight. Marc walked over to the model standing above the four unconscious men.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nice, dude.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think Nathaniel is really pissed at you, so…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marc nervously laughed, “Shit.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien looked around the floor, “So, you wanna help me bring them to the police?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roger walked out of the station, prepared to look for the robbers yet again. Instead, he was met with several men tied up with a copper card stuck in the rope used.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He picked it up, reading the words typed using comic sans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>‘Here at the robbers that have been on the news lately! All the stolen stuff can be found at the warehouse at the address on the bottom of this note!’</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Turning the note over revealed a copper coin. Inside the coin was a black cat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Roger sighed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Along with superheroes and supervillains in their city, there were now vigilantes? Great.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Council of Salt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Short interlude to check in with Bunnix!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Meanwhile, in the Burrow…</p><p> </p><p>Bunnix shook her head as she watched Marc get captured. His growing impulsiveness (likely born from Miraculous Madness) since becoming Kelpie was why she had been opposed to him helping Nathaniel until this point. Unfortunately this particular timeline was simply too much for her assistant to handle alone, the consequences too great. ‘Crossover’ timelines as they were known, when forces other than the miraculous became part of the team, were very dangerous. If handled wrong more than just that timeline were in danger. Other Bunnix had died failing to prevent some of those bad ends. </p><p> </p><p>Speaking of other Bunnix, one of her rabbit ears twitched as she felt a gentle reverberation across her burrow. The feeling was akin to someone gently knocking on her front door. The sensation was how one would <em> politely </em> ask permission to enter her burrow (unlike Kelpie who was the equivalent of kicking down the door) but she only knew one other wielder who would be this nervous sounding about it.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, March Hare. Is it time for the meeting already?” She asked, opening the way for her fellow rabbit to enter. </p><p> </p><p>“Kelpie isn’t here, right?” He asked nervously, eyes darting back and forth. </p><p> </p><p>“He’s not here.” Bunnix laughed slightly, taking in his appearance. This nervous little bunny was the Nathaniel from the universe dubbed ‘Salt verse’ that they had fixed some time ago. Now in his early twenties he had been gifted the rabbit miraculous. He was still very young for a rabbit holder, which showed in his stance. His hands fidgeted with the chain looped under his waist coat, which was what his miraculous weapon had manifested as instead of an umbrella. On the end of the chain, hanging strategically to look like a rabbit tail, was a poof of white fluff. The seemingly innocent exterior hid a wicked sharp hook, the same way March Hare’s unassuming demeanor covered his sharp intellect and will. He had let his hair grow out, and it hung over one shoulder down to his chest. His hair tie stuck up in two faux rabbit ears, matching the inverted ones mimicking a bow tie on his collar. </p><p> </p><p>“He scares me.” March Hare whispered, after breathing a sigh of relief. </p><p> </p><p>“Your Marc is literally a vampire now.” Bunnix reminded him. “Kelpie is just a crazy human who doesn’t know when to quit.”</p><p> </p><p>“My Marc is a <em> nice </em> vampire though.” March Hare grumbled. “Kelpie is...intense.” Bunnix shook her head in amusement. </p><p>“How is he adjusting to the undead life?” She asked, inviting March Hare over to her couch. By her watch they still had some time before the Council of Bunnix meeting.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s disgruntled about it, he really liked being a time assistant.” March Hare sighed. “Don’t tell him this, but I’m actually glad this happened to him. He’s immortal now, like me, and I don’t have to watch him get hurt or die anymore if he makes a mistake in the timeline.” Bunnix winced in sympathy. The rabbit holder’s responsibility was to guide the timeline along the correct course. That means they had to view the <em> incorrect </em> course as well. She wrapped an arm around March Hare’s shoulders as she thought of all the ways she had seen <em> her </em> Nathaniel die. It kept her up at night. </p><p> </p><p>“Your new assistant is working out though?” She asked lightly to change the subject. March Hare caught her drift and nodded.</p><p> </p><p>“Alix really wants to repent not only for how horribly she treated Marinette, but for causing Marc’s undeath. Those vampires were after her, and he took the hit for her to save her life. She wouldn’t have survived the change. She feels <em> really </em> guilty about that.” The younger rabbit said, fiddling with his chain again as he leaned into the one armed hug. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, she’s got eternity to get over that. Speaking of, we had better get going. Bunnix Prime gets grouchy if we’re late.” This would only be March Hare’s third meeting at the council. The first one had been to introduce him, and the second had been to fight for his right to be there at all. So really this would be his <em> first </em> meeting. </p><p> </p><p>He nodded and rose to his feet, holding out a hand to help her up as well. She rolled her eyes but took it anyway. He was such a polite boy. Reaching into the storage of her umbrella, she pulled out a name tag that simply read “42” and pinned it to her chest. Each Bunnix had a unique identifier since not only were they (mostly) all the same person, they mostly all looked the same as well. She had chosen hers as an in-joke from a book called “Hitch Hiker’s Guide to the Galaxy”. March Hare’s unnecessary name tag simply had his name.</p><p> </p><p>Bunnix opened a portal, and the two stepped out into the Citadel of Bunnix. The Citadel was an impressive structure located outside of time. There was a small city where various time refugees lived, people who had survived the destruction of their universe but had not found a new one to integrate into yet. They tended the carrot fields that stretched as far as the eye could see and saw to the general upkeep of the city and citadel. There were quite a few Bunnix who lived in the citadel full time to organize and see to their needs. Ones like herself and March Hare who oversaw the timelines as a whole were actually a minority. Speaking of minorities…</p><p> </p><p>“Baby Bun!” March Hare squealed as he was snatched up by the owner of the voice and squeezed within an inch of his life. </p><p> </p><p>“Bunn<em> ex </em> !” He protested as the other man covered the top of his head in kisses. Bunnex was the only male Bunnix Bunnix 42 knew of. His entire universe was ‘gender flipped’ as he called it in comparison to most others. His assistant was a quiet red haired girl named Lizzie that they were fairly certain was a female Nathaniel, but as most people had very different names and sometimes appearances in his universe they weren’t entirely sure. He was taller than the other Bunnix by half a head, way too perky, and absolutely <em> adored </em> March Hare. Bunnix 42 swears he would adopt the kid if he could. Never mind that March Hare was <em> her </em> charge.</p><p> </p><p>“Bunnex, this is a professional meeting.” She reminded him. The male rabbit sighed and reluctantly released March Hare. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re right, 42, you’re right. Kisses after.” He cooed and patted March Hare on the head.</p><p> </p><p>“I am <em> not </em> a baby.” He grumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“You kind of are. At least until you hit your fifth century.” A new Bunnix added, approaching them. Her outfit had glowing lines built into it, and her mask was more of a computerised visor.</p><p> </p><p>“Cyber, good to see you.” 42 nodded to her. Cyber folded her arms and glanced out at the city below.</p><p> </p><p>“Lots of refugees lately.” She stated, not one to waste time on pleasantries. March Hare’s shoulder slumped slightly. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” He agreed. “Too many.” 42 and Bunnex exchanged confused glances, but before they could comment Bunnix Prime entered the room.</p><p> </p><p>“Council of Bunnix.” She began as the room quieted to hear her. “Those of you who have been called here today carry the esteemed task of protecting the timelines from total erasure.”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait! We’re not all here yet!” A Bunnix called out, who 42 was fairly certain was Steampunk Bunnix.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, we are.” Prime said sadly, head bowing for a moment. Whispers broke out across the room. Surely they couldn’t be? Almost half of them were missing!</p><p> </p><p>“The reason I have called this meeting to order is to look into why so many of our sisters, and so many timelines, have been erased recently.” Which, recently for a Bunnix could span hundreds of years.</p><p> </p><p>“I know why!” March Hare blurted out, then shrank to hide behind Bunnex as the entire room turned to stare at him.</p><p> </p><p>“March Hare?” Prime called out. “Don’t hide little rabbit, if you have something to say, we will listen.” She declared, glaring down some of the Bunnix who disagreed with him being allowed at this meeting at all. Prime was fair like that. Bunnex and 42 both gave him a slight push forward in encouragement. He took a deep breath to steel his nerves.</p><p> </p><p>“I-It’s something I’ve noticed with my area of the timeline. The ‘DC Crossover’ areas.” He started, pulling out his miraculous to display a hologram of some of the various timelines he watched over. “It hasn’t come to pass in most of these, and in some I’ve had to reset them already hundreds of times to prevent it, but almost inevitably if outside forces from this universe find a miraculous the war it starts ends the universe. Sometimes to the point where the backlash causes a multiversal collapse!” He twisted his hands nervously. “Xmen Bunnix is the one who brought this to my attention, since our universes are so close. I lost contact with her sometime ago.” He finished lowly.</p><p> </p><p>“I have one of those in my own jurisdiction. My assistant is there right now, trying to prevent a team of heroes called the “Justice League” from becoming akumas and destroying that universe.” 42 spoke up in support. </p><p> </p><p>“Didn’t you find <em> him </em> in one of those universes?” A Bunnix called out. 42 didn’t see which one. </p><p> </p><p>“She did!” March Hare called back. “Which is why you know I am serious when I say the only way to prevent even further death is to remove the miraculous from this set of timelines completely.” THAT caused the room to erupt into chaos. </p><p> </p><p>“Compose yourselves!” Prime shouted over the din, trying to restore order. Once the room had quieted enough, she turned to March Hare.</p><p> </p><p>“You realize this action would erase YOU from the timelines? You would never have, and would never again, exist in those universes.” March Hare straightened his spine and met her gaze levely. </p><p> </p><p>“<em> Nathaniel </em> would still exist.” He affirmed.</p><p>“Nathaniel was only a few months from killing himself in that timeline. Or being killed by his father if he managed to get into a healthier place. It isn’t conjecture to say the miraculous saved your life, Baby Bunny.” Bunnex reminded him, but March Hare didn’t back down. </p><p> </p><p>“I am fully aware of the consequences if we make this choice, but if sacrificing my life means hundreds of timelines get to survive, that is a choice I will make with pride.” He said firmly, meeting the stares of the other Bunnix head on for the first time. </p><p> </p><p>“There must be another way. We won’t take the first easy thing that comes along.” Bunnix Prime interjected, placing a hand on March Hare’s shoulder. “<em> All </em> rabbit holders are worth saving.” She stated. Something flashed in March Hare’s eyes but it was gone too fast for 42 to identify it. </p><p> </p><p>“42?” Prime addressed her.</p><p> </p><p>“Yes Prime?”</p><p> </p><p>“You mentioned you have your assistant working in one of these timelines currently?” 42 nodded. “Then I want you and March Hare to work together on that one to see if there is <em> any </em> way to stabilize those timelines without resulting to removing the miraculous from them. You have authorization to use any allies you may have made in either of your travels to correct this problem.”</p><p> </p><p>“And if they can’t?” Bunnex asked, addressing the elephant in the room. Prime gave a sad glance among the too few gathered Bunnix, and down to the over crowded city below, then gave her answer.</p><p> </p><p>“Then we do what we must.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Bunnix Prime is the one from the canon universe, in case anyone was wondering. March Hare is the Nathaniel from the Salt universe in the previous fic.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. A new member joins the Salt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Adrien was finally seeing his girlfriend alone for the first time in a while (Damn restrictive dad). She was the first person he had confided in after he lost his ring. </p><p>They ate ice cream while sitting on a bench. A very calming date, in his opinion.</p><p>Kagami reached down to hold his hand. However, she did this without looking and her hand landed on some bruises Adrien had on his forearm instead.</p><p>He flinched back, forgetting the criminals he fought actually hit him a bit.</p><p>Kagami noticed immediately, "Are you okay? You flinched like you got hurt. Did your dad finally migrate to physical abuse?"</p><p>Adrien choked a little, "No! It's just...uh."</p><p>"Don't say hero stuff," Kagami called out, "I already know what happened with your ring."</p><p>The boy chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his head, "Well…"</p><p>She crossed her arms, "You're the vigilante that left that calling card with the police, weren't you?"</p><p>Adrien blinked, surprised at the quick guess, "How did you…"</p><p>"You're my boyfriend, Adrien. Of course I know."</p><p>Adrien bit his lip, looking at his lap. "Yeah, I'm part of the new vigilante group."</p><p>Kagami went silent for a few seconds. "Why?"</p><p>"...I need to show Ladybug I'm worthy of the ring."</p><p>His girlfriend hummed.</p><p>"Let me join you."</p><p>Adrien sputtered, "You can't join us! It's dangerous!"</p><p>Kagami raised an eyebrow, "And you can?"</p><p>"I was a hero!"</p><p>"So was I."</p><p>She finally reached down and held his actual hand, "If you're doing this, I want to join you. We can protect each other."</p><p>Adrien looked at her, breathing in.</p><p>His girlfriend really was amazing.</p><p>"Okay."</p><p>---</p><p>Kagami led Adrien into a room inside her house, "I'm not supposed to show this to people, but you're trustworthy."</p><p>Adrien made a small noise of confusion. </p><p>She opened a box on the wall, pulling out a sword.</p><p>"This is a magic sword that was passed down my family for generations. My mother was supposed to give it to me once I proved myself worthy enough to wield it." Kagami held the sword close to her chest, "But now that she's lost her sight, I'm not sure she'll ever consider me worthy."</p><p>Adrien walked to her, rubbing her shoulder, "I'm sure she will. Especially after this."</p><p>The girl turned and smiled softly.</p><p>"I hope so."</p><p>---</p><p>
  <strong>Sunshine Incarnate added Kagami Tsurugi into the chat.</strong>
</p><p><strong>Sunshine Incarnate</strong>: New teammate!</p><p><strong>Kagami Tsurugi</strong>: Hi</p><p><strong>Inside Man</strong>: WHAT</p><p><strong>Inside Man</strong>: AT LEAST CONSULT US BEFORE DOING THAT</p><p>
  <strong>Stabby Hoe changed one username</strong>
</p><p><strong>Stabby Hoe</strong>: Nice new teammate</p><p><strong>Sword Master</strong>: Thank you. I hope I may prove my worth. On another note, who are you two?</p><p><strong>Inside Man</strong>: Nathaniel </p><p><strong>Stabby Hoe</strong>: Marc Anciel!</p><p><strong>Sword Master</strong>: I look forward to working together</p><p><strong>Stabby Hoe</strong>: jfjrjrjr so formal</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Wow I've really been dying on this fic huh - UN</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Throwing Down the Salt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Adrien and co throw down the challenge glove, while Bunnix and March Hare hit their first stop in their multiverse travel to ask for advice.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Class still had a good fifteen minutes before starting for the day, but Marinette and Damien were already in their back row seats. Thanks to Damien, gone were the days where Marinette was constantly late. Coming from an entire family of crime fighters, he had many helpful tips to balance her normal and Ladybug life. He was honestly the best thing that had ever happened to her. Before Damien became her black cat, she had been so stressed and overwhelmed. All alone with no one she could really count on. She had nearly broken several times after becoming the guardian and telling Chat Noir who she really was, if only to have some support in bearing the weight of the entire city of Paris that wasn’t Tiki, but she was glad she held out. Imagine if she was stuck with ADRIEN of all people! No, confiding in the sheltered, naive boy would have just given her one more responsibility. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Not only was Damien himself very knowledgeable and reliable, he had his entire family and the extended family of the JUSTICE LEAGUE to rely on from anything from mentoring to equipment. Letting him take the lead made Akuma fights easier and over much faster. Recently they had been planning how to get the League invited officially to Paris, so that maybe they could catch Hawkmoth before she was out of school. Marinette loved Tiki, but she also missed the days when her most urgent responsibility was completing a designing commission before a deadline. She just wanted some </span>
  <em>
    <span>rest.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guys! Have you seen the footage of the new vigilantes that was captured last night?!” Alya called out excitedly, bursting into the room. New vigilantes? Marinette wondered to herself. Not more bumbling civilians with delusions of grandeur like their principal! Why couldn’t the universe cut her a break?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, nice. Someone actually got them on camera?” Nino asked, leaning in to see the video on her phone. The rest of the class crowded in similarly, shoving for the best view of the tiny screen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, watch it!” Alya flailed, protecting her phone. “One at a time!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Class starts in approximately twelve minutes and fifteen seconds. We do not have time to view it individually.” Max pointed out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I can help!” Markov said, asking Alya for her phone. The girl carefully handed it over and the small robot projected the image on the white board at the front of the class. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Nath, great timing! Could you get the lights?” Alix called out to the boy as he walked in the door, blinking in confusion. “Alya has a video to show us.” She explained. Nathaniel nodded in understanding and dimmed the lights before heading to his own seat in the back. Marinette wondered if she should have a word with him. Lately he wasn’t even trying in class, just working on art projects the entire time instead of paying attention. Her class might be a bunch of back stabbers, but she WAS still class president. It was her job to encourage the lazy students to perform better so their class average wasn’t brought down. Honestly, being lazy was the red headed boy’s biggest failing. He wasn’t outright malicious like SOME people in her class, just weak and prone to follow the crowd. If anything, Marinette just felt sorry for him. Especially after he started dating Marc, which she was certain was something her cousin had strong armed the quiet boy into. Before Marc, Nathaniel had never shown even a hint of interest in boys, and now he was dating one? Right when her stubborn cousin decided he wanted him? Maybe she SHOULD have a word with him, about standing up for himself and-</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Damien’s foot lightly tapped hers to bring her back to attention. The video was starting. Phew, she almost missed it, lost in thought. She gave him a grateful smile, what would she do without him?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Focusing on the front, the video seemed to be from a low budget security camera. It showed a small group of muggers cornering a pair of young women across the street, possibly at night. There was no audio, but the muggers seemed to be doing the ‘give us all your money or else’ routine. The young women held each other, obviously frightened. The muggers were laughing and making mocking movements, until a shadow peeled off a building and dropped two of the thugs with well placed neck chops. The remaining criminals started to reach for their weapons, but were quickly and efficiently brought down by two more figures, one with a bo staff and the other what looked like a </span>
  <em>
    <span>sword</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Marinette shot Damien a sharp glance, the sword was </span>
  <em>
    <span>his</span>
  </em>
  <span> weapon of choice, and the bo staff was one of his brother’s. Seemingly reading her mind, he shook his head in denial, then jerked it back towards the video.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three vigilantes were masked and covered head to toe so no skin showed, at least not on the grainy camera footage. The two young women thanked the profusely as the one who struck first began tying up the would be muggers. The one with the sword seemed to have encouraged the women to call the police, who arrived only moments after the trio melted back into the shadows. The video continued for some time after that but nothing of import happened during the arrests. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Wow, new heroes in Paris!” Rose squealed excitedly. “I wonder if they’ll give you an interview Alya?” An interview? Marinette thought. That was a terrible idea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They probably don’t have the time. Too busy taking care of REAL crime in this city, unlike Ladybug and her stray cat.” Chloe huffed, checking her makeup in a pocket mirror. Marinette instantly changed her mind. An interview sounded like a </span>
  <em>
    <span>great</span>
  </em>
  <span> idea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Later that night, Alya uploaded an exclusive interview with Ladybug and Chat Noir to the Ladyblog. The red spotted heroine was pleading with the ‘unknown vigilantes’ to please stop their activities and leave catching criminals to the police. Chat Noir input in clipped, no nonsense tones that normal civilians should not put themselves in such risk, and while they had had some good luck, untrained, would be heroes were more likely to cause problems than solve them in the long run. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel took a long sip of his tea and left a message in the group chat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know, I’ve seen these new heroes around Paris a few times. I have yet to speak to them in person, but I’ve seen them watching me sometimes. They might be thinking about recruiting me!” Lila said next morning while the class was on break. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Really now?” Mylene said to her, with a tone of ‘that’s nice dear’ in her voice that Marinette completely missed. Only hearing the other girl seemingly pander to Lila’s tall tales. If these vigilantes actually did end up recruiting Lila, Ladybug would have to personally confront them. If only to bring the group to the police station for a good talking to.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“GUUUUUYYYYYSSSS!” Alya screamed, bursting into the room like a cannonball.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alya?” Sabrina asked, alarmed at the sudden entrance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“MAAAARRKOOOOOVVV!!” The desi girl shrieked, thrusting her phone at the tiny robot. “Project it! PROJECT IT!” The tiny robot took the phone with confusion and mild alarm, as Alya flew across the room to slam off the lights. Marinette exchanged bewildered looks with Damien, then back to the screen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for reaching out, Ladybug.” Began what seemed to be a boy in a white cat mask. It covered his entire face with no gaps like a theater mask, his clothing the same way. Not an inch of skin showing. On either side of him were two people of undetermined gender, also in white cat masks. One had a sword over their shoulder, arms crossed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We are the ones who have been apprehending the criminals you and your new black cat have deemed not worth your time. Hawkmoth’s influence has spread beyond just his akumas, stirring the despondent and criminal element of Paris to new inspiration. Crime rates have risen sharply since Hawkmoth’s appearance, and we think it is only fitting that the allies you found unworthy of your time take down this new criminal element, also found unworthy of your time.” The boy in the mask paused for a moment to let that sink in, before continuing;</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can try to throw me away all you want, but I’ll just keep turning up like a Bad Penny. My Lady.” The boy gave a mocking bow as the camera cut out. The class was silent except for the sound of Alya hyperventilating. Then all at once they exploded into screaming.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What was that?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did he say-”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“NEW black cat?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“MY LADY?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A cat mask-!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Where did you GET this?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Guys, GUYS! Let her speak!” Nino cut through the din, waving everyone down. Damien grabbed Marinette’s hand, and she squeezed back. Adrien, what have you done? She thought.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“This was uploaded to the Ladyblog sometime this morning. From my account. I’ve spent the entire morning trying to trace it, but it’s like a </span>
  <em>
    <span>ghost</span>
  </em>
  <span> hacked my account-” Alya continued to explain, but Marinette wasn’t listening. She looked around the room for Adrien, and noticed him missing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He can’t hide forever.” Damien said just low enough for her to hear. Marinette agreed. He would be back sooner or later, and then Ladybug would bounce this ‘Bad Penny’ all the way to the bank.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Meanwhile, with Bunnix and March Hare…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure we should be doing this? The Bunnix laws say-” March Hare fretted, wringing his hands as Bunnix searched for a particular timeline in her burrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do not reveal yourself if not necessary.” Bunnix quoted. “I know, but Prime said to consult our allies, and if ANYONE knows a thing or two about defeating darkness it would be….aha!” She stopped before an image of an older Nathaniel, easily in his early 20’s, bent over a work desk. The desk was scattered with various tools and glowing gemstones, bits of metal, and other weird looking objects March Hare couldn’t identify. The room behind him looked like a weird cross between a black smith forge and a mad wizard’s lab. The male rabbit also noticed that the man’s bare arms were surprisingly well toned, in contrast with the delicate work he seemed to currently be doing. March Hare squinted, he was...making jewelry? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Come on, you’ll like Phoenix. He’s really nice, considering what happened to him.” March Hare hesitated at that statement, but followed Bunnix out of the burrow anyway. What had </span>
  <em>
    <span>happened</span>
  </em>
  <span> to him…? The younger rabbit never got a chance to ask, since as soon as he set foot outside the burrow the other man had both of them at knife point, said knife sparking with electricity. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bunnix!” The other Nathaniel, “Phoenix” exclaimed, putting the knife down. “You know better to sneak up on me like that.” He scolded. He took off the goggles he had been wearing (likely to better see the tiny pieces he was assembling into what looked like earrings) and gave the rabbit a hearty hug. There were faint lines around his eyes, but March Hare couldn’t tell if they were from laughter or stress.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Phoenix. This is March Hare. He’s sort of like my apprentice.” Phoenix smiled at him and firmly shook his hand. March Hare shivered slightly at the raw power he could feel in those surprisingly gentle hands. Who knew there was a universe where he was that </span>
  <em>
    <span>ripped</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Phoenix didn’t look like a bodybuilder, but he would definitely give people on the street pause before messing with him. March Hare made a mental note to </span>
  <em>
    <span>never</span>
  </em>
  <span> let his Marc find out this version of him (Nathaniel) existed. March Hare loved his boyfriend, but also knew the other boy was weak for a good top. The whole Kelpie situation had proved </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So what brings you out to my neck of the woods?” Phoenix asked them, pulling his long braid over one shoulder to fiddle with it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re having a bit of a problem with another timeline, and wanted to get your advice on the matter.” Bunnix informed him, taking the lead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course, anything I can do to help. Do you want me to get Ladybug and Chat?” Bunnix thought about it for a moment. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That might not be a good idea. We’re trying to keep this on the down low, and you </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ladybug wouldn’t rest if she knew another universe was in danger.” Bunnix said slowly, glancing at the closed workshop door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, she really wouldn’t. She’d take up the rabbit herself and go in yoyo blazing. Literally since I upgraded it to shoot fire.” Phoenix chuckled. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Upgraded?” March Hare asked, unable to help himself. Phoenix smiled at him kindly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, I’m a Forge Master. That means I can create, and upgrade, magical weapons and armor. The Miraculous were created by a Forge Master, you know.” He said, looking proud of his talent. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Too bad the side effects include a big head.” Bunnix teased.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, lay off. Forging is all I have since I’m not allowed outside anymore.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Why can’t you go outside?” March Hare asked, his natural curiosity getting the better of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, well…” Phoenix looked uncomfortable now. He rubbed the back of his neck. “We have an atrium here where I can go out in to get some sun and fresh air, but I’m not supposed to leave the compound because I’ve got a stalker.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That’s putting it lightly. Talon is </span>
  <em>
    <span>obsessed</span>
  </em>
  <span> with you.”  Bunnix huffed. “Which is partially what we want to talk to you about. How do you best fight insane, overpowered enemies who have given into Darkness?” Bunnix said the last word like it was a proper noun, and not just a matter of the lights being off. Phoenix thought for a moment, crossing his arms over his chest.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s not easy. The natural reaction is to drown out the Darkness with Light, but the brighter the Light, the darker the Shadows. There is a journal by an ancient philosopher. He states; ‘All things begin in Darkness, and all so end. The Heart is no different.” Phoenix tapped his chin with one finger. “Most people take that to mean that the Heart is doomed to Darkness no matter what we do, but I think it just means that the Darkness is a part of all of us. It isn’t something to be shunned, but embraced, along with your Light.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You need equal parts of both Light and Darkness for a world to be healthy. I guess what I’m trying to say is, the best way to fight true Darkness in people’s hearts is not to try and shut it out with Light, but to let it in in moderation.” Phoenix made a frustrated noise. “I know I’m not articulating this well.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I think I understand.” March Hare said. “You mean that, instead of burying the parts of us we think are bad, we should confront them honestly and acknowledge them, so we can better handle them. Pretending to be only “Light” because “Darkness” is bad is unhealthy and can break people under the stress of maintaining a lie.” Phoenix clapped his hands together once.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah! Baby Bunny gets it!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m not a baby…” March Hare grumbled. Bunnix and Phoenix both grinned wildly and messed up his hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You are Baby.” Bunnix cooed teasingly, before turning back to Phoenix. “Thanks, that really helped.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Any time.” He nodded, waving goodbye as they stepped into the time portal. “Say hi to Kelpie for me!” He called after them. March Hare’s eyebrows climbed into his hairline as the portal closed, the two of them back in the burrow.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What?” Bunnix asked. “He gets around.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He sure does…” March Hare muttered to himself, then asked louder; “You guys never said why Phoenix can’t go outside?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmmm, yeah. His is a sad one. You sure you want to hear it?” March Hare nodded. “Ok.” Bunnix shrugged.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Gabriel as Hawkmoth was defeated, but before Ladybug and Chat Noir could retrieve it Mayura took it and ran. Lila somehow got a hold of it and became the new Hawkmoth, killing a weakened Mayura. She deputized a new Peacock and together they caused so much Darkness and despair in the hearts of people that an ancient enemy called the Heartless appeared in that world. There, the Miraculous were originally created to fight the Heartless, but Ladybug and Chat Noir were not enough to face the sheer numbers of the Heartless at Hawk-Lila’s command. So they permanently handed out miraculous to people they could trust to help fight back. Phoenix was one of them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Phoenix is his hero name.” March Hare realized. Bunnix shook her head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Was</span>
  </em>
  <span> his hero name. His miraculous, the rooster, was stolen from him. Phoenix was a great champion of the light, so Hawk-Lila targeted him. She conscripted an insane mercenary and told him he could join her if he took a miraculous for himself. So he lured Phoenix into a trap...and killed him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Killed him? Is he like Zombie Nathaniel then…?” March Hare asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Not quite. He was still barely clinging to life when Ladybug found him. She used her enhanced powers to heal him from the brink of death, but the mercenary, calling himself ‘Talon’ now with the rooster miraculous, does not have a firm grasp on reality. He thinks he killed Phoenix, who then rose from the dead like a REAL phoenix. Talon is obsessed with ‘owning’ Phoenix. He stalked Phoenix’s family, friends, and even people who just passed on the street to get to him. A lot of people died. Phoenix stays hidden for his own protection, and theirs.” Bunnix finished explaining.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A sobering reminder about just how serious keeping our identities secret is…” Winced March Hare. Bunnix patted him on the shoulder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“His tale is sad, but his timeline is on the right track. We, on the other hand, should gather more intel and advice.” She said, walking up to another portal. March hare peered into it, wondering what strange new world they would visit next.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Investigations with a side of Salt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Nathaniel tapped his fingers on his desk. He stared into his camera, in a group call with the rest of the vigilante group. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is there a reason you’re calling us?” Kagami asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You know the crime we’ve been taking down?” He said, “All of them seemed to be connected to one thing. I’m betting it’s the mastermind, or at least the source.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien perked up, “Oh, do you know who it is?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel shook his head, “Not yet. I’ll keep researching.” With a flurry of goodbyes, he hung up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He searched the summaries of the crimes released to the public. Nathaniel noticed all of them had one thing in common. Each crime seemed to be using a black market level form of technology. Maybe they were all buying from the same place?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Armed with that theory, he dived deeper into the dark web, trying to figure out where you could purchase stuff like that. Unfortunately, nothing came up. Maybe he should try to predict where the criminals would rob next? Nathaniel started searching up local companies, specifically looking for stores that would be targeted by the robbers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He didn’t find much besides two things. Apparently, hardware and electronic stores make a ton of money selling basic electronic parts you could use to make other technology. If that wasn’t a red flag considering the amount of crime happening, he didn’t know what was. More digging revealed Palmer Labs (Right, everything from the DC comics was real in this universe) Paris Branch had an absurd amount of security due to having some other break ins. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Is this going to be like comics in his world where it’s revealed a super villain is making a death ray or something extreme like that? You know, considering everything else from DC was real, maybe that wasn’t outside the realm of possibility. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Back to researching then.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Using the computer Bunnix gifted him, he sifted through police records, trying to figure out if there was ever a super villain that appeared before Hawkmoth. Nothing appeared, but something else suspicious did. Overlaying the records with some news articles around the same time showed the news reporting a crime that was never mentioned by the police. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Strange.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His research session was interrupted by his phone alarm going off. After shutting off the alarm, Nathaniel remembered he had a shift at the restaurant in thirty minutes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Guess he was going to have to continue this later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel placed down a plate of food at a table, grinning at the police officers seated there, “Here’s your food. Have a nice meal.” They sent back friendly smiles, but Nathaniel was still nervous, considering he worked for the vigilante group the police were trying to find.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Retreating to the kitchen, his mom noticed his discomfort. “Are you okay? You looked nervous serving them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel quickly made up an excuse, “Well, with everything going on in America right now, I’m kinda worried </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> cops are corrupted.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She walked over, placing a kiss on his forehead, “Don’t worry, </span>
  <span>Sheifale</span>
  <span>, you have no reason to fear them.” His mom picked up a laptop from the counter, handing it to him, “Since that was your last table, here’s the thing you need to fix and bring back tomorrow.” She also handed him a small amount of money.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Like I always do?” He didn’t actually know if his alternate self did that, but he assumed so with how casual his mom was about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded, ruffling his head, with a small amount of complaining from Nathaniel, “Thanks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After returning to his room, he quickly sent a text to Bunnix.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The Assistant</b>
  <span>: ??? Why’d mom give me a laptop?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Time Traveling Fucker: </b>
  <span>You fix electronics for customers in this universe. It’s like a side job and your mom pays you for it</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Huh. Well then, that was a shock.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>The Assistant: </b>
  <span>Well I don’t actually know how to fix electronics so what do I do</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Time Traveling Fucker: </b>
  <span>hol up</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After that message was sent, a portal was opened up and a gloved hand snatched the laptop before disappearing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Time Traveling Fucker</b>
  <span>: I’ll get Phoenix to fix it continue with your mission.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel sighed in exasperation, but at least he didn’t have to fix it himself.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Cats taste better with Salt</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nathaniel groaned and buried his face in Marc’s chest as his alarm went off. The other boy stirred slightly as well, but instead of doing something useful like getting up, he just tightened his hold on the red head’s waist and went back to sleep. Nathaniel echoed the sentiment (they had been up pretty late last night) but they needed to get up and ready for school.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey, leggo. It’s time to get up.” Nathaniel said, wiggling his hips to try and dislodge Marc’s arm.</p><p> </p><p>“Nnnnnoooooo. It’s too early.” Marc whined, grip like iron. “What’s the use of having time traveling powers if we can’t even sleep in?” Nathaniel chuckled as he leaned up to peck his boyfriend on the lips.</p><p> </p><p>“Neither of us actually have those powers, so we need to get up like everyone else after a late night.” Wrinkling his nose, Marc relented and moved his arm from Nathaniel’s waist to rub at his own eyes. </p><p> </p><p>“Ugh. Go brush your teeth before you kiss me again.” He grumped. Nathaniel rolled his eyes and got out of bed, heading for the bathroom. After centuries of being together he knew Marc would take a few more minutes to wake up. In the meantime he would take a quick shower and get dressed for the day. Nathaniel had always been an early riser, though that might have been helped by the fact he could usually hide behind Ivan in class and catch a nap if he needed it. Marc wasn’t so lucky he mused while washing his hair.</p><p> </p><p>Stepping out of the shower a few minutes later, he was really grateful at times like this that his father was gone for months at a time. He was sure the man would have something negative to say about the purple kiss marks lining his neck and collar bone, should he see them. </p><p> </p><p>“I might have something negative to say about this.” He grumbled, wiping steam off the bathroom mirror with his towel so he could better assess the damage. As if on cue, Marc came up from behind him and rested his chin on Nathaniel’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“S’methn negative ‘bout what?” He mumbled, planting little kisses on the red head’s neck. Nathaniel sighed and leaned into him, putting his own arms over the ones around his waist.</p><p> </p><p>“About you always chewing on me like a starving man.” </p><p> </p><p>“That’s because you’re a <em> snack </em>.” Marc snickered into his neck, not missing a beat. Nathaniel gave a put upon sigh at the pun. </p><p> </p><p>“Why do I put up with you?” He grumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“Because you love me.” Marc giggled, placing another kiss on his shoulder. Nathaniel couldn’t help it as his mouth twitched upwards in a smile.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I do.”</p><p> </p><p>The two of them were silent after that, simply basking in each other’s company. In the end they both had to rush to get out the door, but Nathaniel thought it was time well spent.</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Nathaniel gave Ms. Bustier an apologetic grin as he slunk into class five minutes late. Sliding quietly into his seat in the back, he noticed Marinette frowning at him. Well, that couldn’t be good. He hoped it was only disapproval at his being late and not something more serious.</p><p> </p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>“Nathaniel, can I talk to you?” Said boy blinked in faux surprise when Marinette approached him at the start of lunch. He had mildly been expecting a confrontation, but he needed to keep up appearances. The Nathaniel from this universe wouldn’t be expecting the estranged girl to try and talk to him. </p><p> </p><p>“Um, Sure?” He said, locking eyes with Alix and shaking his head slightly as she bristled, looking like she was going to intervene. Marinette caught the exchange and frowned.</p><p> </p><p>“Alone?” She stressed. Nathaniel looked at Damien, and back to her with a raised eyebrow. She never went anywhere without him these days. Marinette flushed at the implication, but Damien just rolled his eyes and patted her on the shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“You know where I will be.” He said simply, leaving the classroom. She stared after him for a moment looking lost, which Nathaniel sharply took note of, before turning back to him.</p><p> </p><p>“Come on, we can talk in the art room. Usually no one is in there at this time.” She said, leading the way. Nathaniel just shrugged and followed, aware of the concerned gazes of the rest of the class. He would probably be interrogated later. Heck, he was probably about to be interrogated <em> now </em>. He mentally prepared several excuses to explain away any oddities Marinette had noticed about him. She couldn’t discover he was a time traveler.</p><p> </p><p>“We need to talk about how you have been conducting yourself in class lately.” She began once they were both alone, throwing him for a loop.</p><p> </p><p>“Um, what?” He asked intelligently.</p><p> </p><p>“I know I’m not the most popular person right now due to <em> Lila </em>, but I am still your class president. It’s my job to make sure the rest of you are performing well in class.” She said simply, and Nathaniel wasn’t sure if he should be relieved he hadn’t been found out, or concerned she hadn’t noticed.</p><p> </p><p>“Uh, thanks for the concern?” He started, unsure on how to handle this. “My grades are fine though.” Marinette stubbornly put her hands on her hips.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t lie to me. You’re always either asleep or working on an art project during class. There’s no way you’re paying attention enough to be making decent grades.” Actually, since Nathaniel had learned most of this stuff dozens of times already, alternate him’s grades had increased drastically since he switched in. You’re welcome, other me, he thought.</p><p> </p><p>“Listen, I <em> do </em> appreciate that you’re worried about me, but my grades have actually been improving lately. Marc is a great tutor.” He lied smoothly. Marc <em> did </em> tend to have high grades, even before becoming Kelpie (and wow, what a long time ago THAT was...Nathaniel mused to himself).</p><p> </p><p>“And that’s another thing!” Marinette shoved a finger in his face, “Are you going to just keep letting him do whatever he wants to you?” Now he was REALLY confused.</p><p> </p><p>“...Yes?” He said slowly, not sure where she was going with this.</p><p> </p><p>“You shouldn’t! You need to stand up for yourself more!” Nathaniel’s mind was racing a mile a minute trying to figure out what the heck she was talking about.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean?” He asked, completely stumped.</p><p> </p><p>“This!” She exclaimed, pointing to the purple marks on his neck. “You shouldn’t let him use you like that!” Nathaniel blinked, once, then twice.</p><p> </p><p>“I shouldn’t make out with my boyfriend?” He clarified, absolutely mystified.</p><p> </p><p>“No! You shouldn’t even BE his boyfriend! He’s just using you because he knows you won't say no to him!” Nathaniel took a deep breath and a step back, pressing his hands together in front of him in a praying motion. Probably for patience. </p><p> </p><p>“Marinette, you’re going to have to be really clear with me here, because it <em> sounds </em> like you’re trying to tell me to break up with my boyfriend, who I love <em> very much </em>, because you don’t agree with our relationship.” Marinette threw her hands up in exasperation.</p><p> </p><p>“See? This is what I’m talking about! You think you love him, but before he came along you never so much looked at a boy! He has you completely brainwashed!” I’m going to deck her, Nathaniel thought to himself. I’m really going to deck her, sweet Yaweh give him strength-</p><p> </p><p>“I never took you for a homophobe, Marinette.” He growled. She jerked back like he’d hit her.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not! I just know you’re weak willed and will agree to anything if you think someone will pay attention to you! Even a relationship you don’t want!” Nathaniel’s mind went blank with rage. </p><p> </p><p>“Do <em> not </em> assume to know what I want.” He growled lowly. Marinette looked startled, but recovered.</p><p> </p><p>“Listen-” She started, but Nathaniel cut her off.</p><p> </p><p>“No, <em> you </em> listen!” He snapped, slamming a fist on a nearby table. She jumped and gave him a wary look. This apparently wasn’t going how she thought it would. Poor her, he thought mockingly.</p><p> </p><p>“You always do this, Marinette! You make a decision about how things are, and then decide anyone who doesn’t share your point of view is wrong, or out to get you in some way!” He was just making assumptions here based on what he had observed in this universe, but it looked like he’d hit the nail on the head. “You jump to conclusions and dig in whenever someone points out flaws in your logic, refusing to believe you can be wrong! It’s so immature! Don’t talk to me OR my boyfriend again until you’ve grown up like the rest of us!” Nathaniel near shouted at her, stomping to the art room door and ripping it open. Half the class nearly fell in from where they were listening at the door. Normally this wouldn’t bother him, considering he was the innocent party here, but he was REALLY mad right now.</p><p> </p><p>“Eavesdropping is RUDE!” Nathaniel shouted at the class, who were a mixture of sheepish and stunned that he yelled at them. Not even waiting for a reply, the red head stormed off to find Marc. His boyfriend was not going to BELIEVE this shit-</p><p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>March Hare kept his gaze firmly on the other man’s chin as he talked to him. His boyfriend was <em> never </em> going to believe there was a scantily clad cat boy version of himself. Wild Cat seemed to notice March Hare’s struggle, and smirked like the cat that ate the canary- ugh. Cat pun. March Hare shook his head. Those were <em> contagious </em>-</p><p> </p><p>“So what did you want to talk to us about, Bunnix?” Fortuno asked, giving his partner a tired look. Apparently the Black Cat of this universe being a horrible flirt wasn’t a new thing. March Hare decided to focus on the Ladybug hero instead, though it took great will power not to let his eyes be magnetically drawn back to Wild Cat. The rabbit wielder wondered how much different his life would be if he had been chosen for the ladybug miraculous like this version of himself. Apparently his boyfriend would be a hot cat boy, so that was a plus.</p><p> </p><p>“This is really more a question for Wild Cat. It’s about a situation that is...similar to the one you helped me with before.” Said cat boy went from flirty to serious like the flip of a switch. “I’d understand if maybe you want to talk about this alone?” Bunnix offered. Wild Cat shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Nah, Fort knows about that. I wouldn’t keep something like that from him. Besides, maybe he has some good input.” Fortuno titled his head in thought, then made a small ‘oh’ sound.</p><p> </p><p>“The alternate future where I got akumatized?” He asked. Bunnix and Wild Cat nodded solemnly. “Yikes, don’t tell me that’s going to happen again?”</p><p> </p><p>“No, since the two of you know who each other are now, that can never happen.” At least not like the way it had previously, Bunnix kept to herself.</p><p> </p><p>“You know each other’s identities?” March Hare asked, slightly surprised.</p><p> </p><p>“Believe it or not, timelines where the cat and ladybug know each other’s civilian identities are actually more stable than ones where they don’t.” Bunnix explained. “It has to happen naturally though, you can’t force it.” March Hare filed that information away for later. Never knew when it might come in handy during his own work.</p><p> </p><p>“Anyway, we want to ask how you guys would handle a situation where you could see someone heading for an akumatization. Like, you noticed that they’ve been having problems and been more stressed lately.” The two heroes thought for a long while. They were taking this question very seriously.</p><p> </p><p>“I think the first step would be honesty.” Fortuno began. “Don’t try to manipulate them from the shadows. Confront them openly about their problems and see if there’s a way you can help.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Open communication is important to any relationship, working or otherwise. If they find out later you’ve been influencing them from the side, it could just escalate the situation.” Wild Cat added.</p><p> </p><p>“What if they’re not someone you can just openly talk to, like a high ranking official?” March Hare asked. He wasn’t sure any of them could just walk up the League and be like ‘hey could you butt out? Thanks’.</p><p> </p><p>“Ouch, that’s a tough one.” Fortuno winced. “I don’t suppose there’s any way you can just keep them permanently out of Hawkmoth’s sphere of influence?”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a wider area than one might think.” Wild Cat reminded him. “Startrain was half way to London when she got akumatized. We don’t really know how far away he can akumatize someone from.” March Hare felt a chill run down his back at that information.</p><p> </p><p>“That is...a terrifying thought that puts a whole new spin on this.” Bunnix remarked, looking slightly green.The two heroes looked concerned.</p><p> </p><p>“You ok?” Fortuno asked, reaching out to steady her. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. Yeah that’s just...something we hadn’t considered and I really, <em> really </em> hope Hawkmoth hasn’t either. If he could akumatize... <em> the target </em>,” Bunnix said to be deliberately vague, “From outside of Paris we’re in trouble.” </p><p> </p><p>“Aw crap, we weren’t much help were we?” Wild Cat said, rubbing the back of his neck. March Hare’s mind went blank as the deep V neck of his costume opened wider. Bunnix noticed and slapped his arm to bring him back to reality. Reality stinks, March Hare thought, he’d much rather be in the fantasy land where his face was buried in those gorgeous pecs instead of figuring out how to prevent an entire universe from being destroyed. Maybe if he asked nicely, his Marc would wear a catsuit…</p><p> </p><p>“You actually helped us a lot.” Bunnix said, opening a time portal. “You gave us a great lead to look into we hadn’t even considered.”</p><p> </p><p>“Well, I’m glad we could help.” Fortuno said, waving goodbye.</p><p> </p><p>“Next time bring that cute time assistant of yours!” Wild Cat laughed. “Making him turn redder than his hair is <em> fun </em>.” Bunnix rolled her eyes as Fortuno punched the cat man in the arm, shoving March Hare into the portal ahead of her.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Bonus:</p><p> </p><p>Nathaniel gave a short wave as a white gloved hand dropped the laptop from yesterday out of a portal onto his bed. He was getting ready for his shift at the restaurant this afternoon, having calmed down slightly from earlier. Man, Marinette had <em> really </em> pissed him off. </p><p> </p><p>Going to put the machine in a bag for easier carrying, he noticed a small tupperware bowl adorned with a sealed envelope. Opening the letter, he read;</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hey! </em>
</p><p>
  <em>How are you doing, time traveling me? I’m doing pretty great, all things considered. Ryuko found some really rare materials when she was fighting heartless on patrol the other day, and I’m excited to find out how I can upgrade everyone’s miraculous with them. I think if I combine them with some Gravity magic I might be able to grant short range teleportation abilities! Very exciting! Anyway, I gave the laptop to Pegase to fix because I have no idea what to do with electronics. He replaced the battery, and it should work fine now. Oh! Juleka also made some cookies! I sent you some, they taste great! I’m 80% sure they’re not poisoned, but just in case there’s a small antidote with them! Enjoy! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Take care of yourself, </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Phoenix </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Nathaniel eyed the small box of cookies warily. Juleka in that universe was a Potion Master, a skill almost as rare as Phoenix’s Forge Master ability. She could make anything from healing items to potions that temporarily granted limited flight. Eating something she had made was a good way to end up an unwilling guinea pig. </p><p> </p><p>Deciding to bite the bullet, so to speak, Nathaniel ate one of the cookies. They <em> were </em> pretty good, and if something odd happened like him polymorphing into a frog or something, he could always blame Hawkmoth.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. A little Salt on the side</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nathaniel sunk down in his seat, covering his head with his arms, screaming into the table.</p><p>Talking with Marc had relieved some of his anger, but a good majority of it was still there, targeted at the assumptions Marinette made, and the class for eavesdropping, and just life in general.</p><p>Lila came up, with a worried expression on her face. He knew it was fake, but it’s not like she knew that.</p><p>“Nathaniel, are you okay?”</p><p>The only response he gave was more muffled words into his desk.</p><p>Lila sat down, “Yeah, we heard. That really sucks. Marinette has become really mean ever since I showed up. I don’t know why she keeps insisting I’m a liar! I’m obviously not! Even the class can back me up there.”</p><p>Oh, if only she knew…</p><p>“Well, to cheer you up, what if I promise you a meeting with a manga writer in Japan? We met when-”</p><p>Nathaniel picked his head off the table, “Lila. I don’t care.”</p><p>“Oh, why not-”</p><p>“Fucking lying bitch, can you shut up and leave me alone before I take those pieces of <em>sasuages</em> you call hair and strangle you with them?!” By the end of his angry shouting, he had migrated to standing up, hovering above the girl. </p><p>Lila squeaked, falling off the chair, scooting up to the wall. Her face scrunched up before she started crying real tears for once.</p><p>Nino and Alya quickly ran up, kneeling down next to the girl. Nino looked up at him, “Dude. Too far.” Nathaniel knew he was lecturing him about the intensity of the message, not the message itself. A quick scan around the classroom showed everyone in the class (including the shocked pair of Marinette and Damian hovering in the doorway, not including a certain teacher) was staring.</p><p>He huffed, sinking back down into his arms.</p><p>It was times like this he wished Marc was in his class.</p><p>---</p><p>Nathaniel drew another line for a commission at his desk at home. The outburst hadn’t really had much consequences since Mrs. Bustier wasn’t in the room, besides his classmates being wary around him for the rest of the day.</p><p>Damn anger issues.</p><p>His work was interrupted by a knock on his window. Confused, the artist walked over and opened it. A certain ladybug themed girl popped in front of him, causing him to jump back.</p><p>Ladybug smiled, Chat Noir(? Is that what Damian calls himself in this universe?) behind her, “Can we come in?”</p><p>Nathaniel’s mouth ran dry.</p><p>
  <em>Act like you don’t know who they really are.</em>
</p><p>“Wow, Ladybug?!” He exclaimed, “What’re you doing here?! Come in!” Nathaniel quickly ushered the two superheroes in.</p><p>He bounced in his seat (Wow, that was really hard to fake) as the heroes sat on his bed.</p><p>“Do you need me for something?”</p><p>Ladybug cleared her throat.</p><p>“Nathaniel Kurtzberg, I’d like to give you a big responsibility.”</p><p>Nathaniel felt himself choke on his own spit temporarily as Ladybug held out a small black box.</p><p>“I’d like you to be the temporary holder of the rooster miraculous.”</p><p>
  <strong>Chat Noir/Adrien Protection Squad</strong>
</p><p><strong>Inside Man</strong>: YALL WOULD NOT BELIEVE THE SHIT THAT JUST HAPPENED TO ME</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Featuring me struggling with my computer before giving up and going on my phone - UN</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Training can be Salty too</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Between Marinette confronting Nathaniel in the art room and Ladybug presenting Nathaniel with a miraculous, Adrien got his own visit from Marinette. Sort of. It wasn’t so much as a visit as it was Marinette taking advantage of their current situation. Ms. Bustier had sent the two of them to deliver a stack of boxes containing who knows what to the basement storage. Something Adrien was 90% sure she had made up as an excuse to get the two of them alone together so they could ‘talk’. Ms. Bustier had undoubtedly noticed the tense atmosphere between them and was innocently trying to give them space to work it out on their own. Adrien sighed internally, the teacher’s intentions were pure, but the result was going to be a mess.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We need to talk.” Marinette ground out, thumping her boxes down on the dusty table. Here we go…</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m listening.” Adrien said, setting his own stack of boxes down.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You need to stop this ‘Bad Penny’ thing. You don’t have a miraculous anymore and it’s <em> dangerous </em> for civilians to fight criminals.” She started, looking mad.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“It’s dangerous for civilians either way if there are criminals around. You can take my miraculous, but I’m always going to try and help people.” Adrien said stubbornly. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re going to get yourself, and your accomplices, hurt! Or worse!” Marinette growled at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“My ‘accomplices’ are more put together than we ever were.” He snarled back, instantly regretting it when a flash of hurt went over Marinette’s face. “Marinette…”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No! You know what? Fine! Keep endangering yourself. Just don’t expect me and Chat to bail you out when you get in too deep.” She fumed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That copy cat? He couldn’t even come up with his own name. Thanks but I think I’m safer <em> not </em>relying on someone I just met.” Adrien grumbled. Marinette’s eyes flashed with anger and she stomped her foot.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This! This is why I took your miraculous! You’re so immature, and never think about how your actions will affect other people!” Marinette nearly shouted at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I took my job very seriously! Just because I’m not a sour brick wall like Damien doesn’t mean I wasn’t being serious!” Adrien clenched his fists, struggling to keep his voice level.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Don’t talk bad about him! He’s actually RESPONSIBLE! Before he came along, I had to shoulder all the stress alone. He’s got so much experience already that-” Marinette let her teeth click closed with a startled look on her face. Adrien guessed he wasn’t supposed to hear that. Experience? That was an interesting tidbit.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The two stared at each other, the silence tense. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...Marinette.” Adrien began after a while. “I...I’m sorry that it seemed like I was never there for you. I wish you had talked to me about that before it got this far. I want you to know that I <em> am </em>here for you, my lady, even now.” He said softly. Something like hesitation flashed through her eyes briefly as he continued.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I understand I’m putting myself at risk, and my team does as well, but we can’t just sit idly by. Hawkmoth has made the criminal underbelly of Paris more bold than ever and <em> someone </em> has to keep them in check.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That someone shouldn’t be us.” Marinette near whispered, looking at the floor with clenched fists. Adrien gave her a sad look.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What happened to you?” He asked, heart sinking at the rift that had formed between them. “The Ladybug I used to know, the <em> Marinette </em> I used to know, would never have shied away from a chance to help someone.” Said girl held herself and looked away.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I grew up.” She said, not meeting his eyes. They finished putting the boxes away without another word and returned to class.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you! Did everything go alright?” Ms. Bustier asked when they returned to the room. Adrien watched Marinette return to her seat with tired eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“As well as it ever does.”</p>
<p>-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So he refuses to cease his actions? Foolish. There is no way his team has the skills necessary to safely handle hardened criminals. Even if they are former miraculous holders as you suspect.” Damien commented around his ice cream. Pink and very pale blue, with black and red sprinkles on top. Marinette looked down at her own ice cream, dark green against black of all things, with a caramel filling. The green and black flavors were slightly salty, but the sweetness of the caramel came as a nice surprise. The combination was actually quite good, Andre really knew his stuff.</p>
<p>“I’m worried about him Damien. I’m worried about us too. Hawkmoth has been getting stronger, and I’m concerned just the two of us might not be enough for some of the harder fights.” Marinette confessed, staring at her ice cream. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Loathe as I am to admit it, a team does make matters easier.” The young assassin grunted. “A speedster in particular seems to be an essential. I do not know of a successful team without one.” Marinette looked up, a light bulb going off in her head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“A speedster you say?” Damien looked up as well.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do you know of one?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I know we can <em> make </em> one. The rooster miraculous can grant temporary super speed.” Marinette said. “They would be a temporary holder, someone we only call on as needed. I would keep their miraculous when not in use.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If you know someone you feel you can trust, we should train them first. Throwing someone into the deep end at this point is likely to be detrimental.” Damien pointed out.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Actually I think I know just the person…”</p>
<p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So to transform I just say...the phrase you told me?” Nathaniel asked, flexing his hand to make sure the thumb ring was secure. The transformation words weren’t always the same from universe to universe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yup!” Orikko chirped happily. “And to use your power say ‘daybreak’!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Daybreak? How does that equate with speed powers?” Nathaniel asked. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You are thinking too deeply about it. The phrase is obviously supposed to be in reference to roosters, not speed.” Damien, who the redhead refused to call Chat Noir, (Damichat? Yeah that worked) said. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Orikko, Rise and Shine!” Nathaniel called out, hoping the transformation would hide him rolling his eyes at the pretentious cat. Once the light faded he examined himself as best he could. His suit looked more streamlined than most Rooster outfits he’d seen. His back felt heavy and for a moment he was excited, Phoenix had wings so that was a good possibility, but was quickly disappointed to discover it was only his weapon. Which was…</p>
<p>“A <em> canon </em>?” Ladybug sputtered as he pulled the thing out of its holster. Sure enough, Nathaniel had a hand held canon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Huh.” He said, turning it over in his hands. “I don’t see an ammo chamber, I wonder what it shoots?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Only one way to find out.” Damichat said, jerking his head towards the brick wall behind him. They were in a secluded, abandoned lot for Nathaniel’s first night of ‘training’. He would have to be careful not to reveal he had prior experience with a miraculous.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, here goes.” He shrugged, and held the canon up. Before he could fire however, Damichat stopped him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wait.” The cat said, walking over and physically repositioning Nathaniel’s body. “Hold the butte of the gun to your shoulder, or the recoil will break your collarbone. It will also make your shot go off target and potentially harm by standers. Brace your feet like this…” He said while walking Nathaniel through how to properly fire a weapon of this caliber. The advice was surprisingly helpful. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks.” He said as Damichat checked his form over one last time. With a nod from the other boy Nathaniel focused on the wall again, and pulled the trigger. There <em> was </em> a good bit of kick from the weapon, but his body naturally compensated for it. Yay miraculous powers. The projectile hit the wall and exploded in a cloud of...feathers?</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Looks like it shoots some kind of feather filled bean bags?” Ladybug said, inspecting the impact site. “The bricks are not damaged, but I’m still not too certain about you shooting that at people.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Akuma are tougher than people.” Damichat said, going to stand against the wall. “Hit me with one.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Chat!” Ladybug gasped in alarm, but he waved her off. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This suit can withstand <em> real </em> bullets. I will be fine. We need to know the impact strength.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And how do you know THAT?” Ladybug asked, a tone of warning in her voice. Damnichat actually looked slightly worried as she put her hands on her hips.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Perhaps that is a discussion for...later?” He asked, looking cowed. Nathaniel gave an internal chuckle. Seeing Damian Wayne hesitate before Ladybug’s potential wrath was...not what he expected. Still didn’t mean he wouldn’t get some satisfaction from shooting him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ready?” Nathaniel asked. When Damichat nodded, he fired a round into the cat holder’s chest. The other boy grunted, but managed to hold his ground.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hm, not as much force as the size of the canon would suggest.” He assessed, waving feathers away from his face. “It seems designed to stun and hinder, not cause real harm.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s a relief. The form your weapon took really surprised me Na- I mean...what should we call you?” Ladybug asked. Nathaniel thought for a moment. Normally he would just steal Phoenix’s name, but his costume didn’t really feel ‘phoenixy’. A memory of an article he had read once tickled the back of his mind. Something about a canon that used chickens as ammo? Yeah, that would work.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hazard.” He said. “You can call me Hazard.”</p>
<p>-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How far away can I akumatize someone? Huh, you know, I never really tried going beyond a few blocks.” March Hare wanted to pinch himself, because what he was seeing was so bizarre he MUST be dreaming. Wearing a frilly pink apron and cooking breakfast for a cherubic blonde six year old was Hawkmoth. Fully transformed. Or well, someone with the butterfly miraculous anyway. His outfit was different from Gabriel Hawkmoth’s. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is that something we really need to know the answer to?” A teenager asked, helping the six year old into her seat at the table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If auntie Bunnix wants to know, it must be important!” The younger child said, beaming at the two rabbits. Bunnix smiled back and ruffled her hair.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey! Don’t mess that up, I just got it brushed.” Mayura scolded, setting plates on the table. Except it wasn’t Mayura. It was a man, who March Hare was fairly certain was a version of himself. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You can brush it again papa! I won’t mind.” The six year old said.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s not the point sweet heart.” The peacock holder said gently. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So um, Hawkmoth-” March Hare began in an attempt to get the conversation back on topic, but was cut off.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hawk<em> marc </em>.” The lavender and pink clad man said, pushing butterfly shaped pancakes onto the two children’s plates. “There were copyright issues.” He said, like that explained anything.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And papa is Nathyura!” The six year old explained helpfully. The teenager just sighed and dug into his pancakes, looking tired.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“...Hawk<em> marc </em> ,” March Hare emphasized, looking at his mentor for help. Bunnix just grinned at him and stabbed a fork into her own pancakes. She looked <em> far </em> too amused about all this. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How far away do you estimate?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hmmmm let’s see…” Hawkmarc said, narrowing his eyes in concentration. “It’s hard to give you a concrete distance, but the farther away someone’s emotions are from me, the fainter they are. I don’t think I could reach outside the city.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“So you wouldn't be able to akumatize someone say...halfway to london?” Hawkmarc gave a short bark of laughter, working on another batch of pancakes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Heck no! Though maybe…” He said, looking thoughtful. “Well, the butterflies act as kind of a...hmmm…relay point? Or a wifi router. If one of them was close to someone with strong emotion, but far away from me, I <em> might </em> be able to do that.  Why would I even want to though? All the drama is here.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Always potential for crossover episodes. Ladybug and Chatnoir, fighting akumas in exciting new locales across the globe!” Bunnix said, eyes sparkling with mischief.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Ugh, <em> please </em> don’t give him any ideas.” Nathyura sighed, packing what looked like school lunches for the two kids.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey! My ideas are great!” Hawkmarc pouted playfully. Nathyura rolled his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Last time you had a ‘great idea’ we ended up with a teenage son.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hey! I happened to like existing, thank you.” Said teenager grumped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And we love you very much.” Nathyura assured. “But your dad should have talked to me before creating you.” March Hare gave the teenage boy another look. Creating him? He looked like a normal human to him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I was drunk!” Hawkmarc defended. “How was I supposed to know I could create such a perfect, adoptable sentimonster?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re a sentimonster?” March Hare said, feeling his sanity slipping with every moment they spent in this universe.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not!” The six year old helpfully supplied.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, dad and papa found you in the <em> trash </em>.” The teenager sniped at her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Sigurd Fafnir Kurtzberg-<em>Anciel. </em>” Nathyura growled. The teenager, Sigurd, cringed in his seat. “Don’t say that to your sister!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Siggy’s in trouble~” The younger child crowed. Nathyura looked ready to scold her too, when the kitchen door swung open and Queen Bee of all people walked in. March Hare blinked at her as she took one look at him an Bunnix (who gave a cheery wave) and pulled a whole bottle of wine out of her purse.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I can see this is a day I’m not going to want to go through sober.” She sighed, uncorking the bottle with a cute bee shaped opener. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wasp! No drinking in front of the kids!” Nathyura snapped.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“At least not without sharing!” Hawkmarc said, making grabby hands at the bottle. Queen Bee (Wasp?) legitimately growled at him and held the bottle to her chest.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No! No drinking at all!” Nathyura said, attempting to get the bottle away from the duo. March Hare sank into a chair at the table, feeling worn out. Bunnix slid a plate of pancakes over to him without only a shit eating grin on her face as the three adults descended into chaos. Sigurd and the other child whose name he never got continued to eat their breakfast like nothing was happening. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Maybe...maybe we should go.” He ventured.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh? Leaving already?” Hawkmarc said from his position on the floor, Nathyura’s boot firmly planted on the side of his face. “But you haven’t finished breakfast!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah, baby bunny, that would just be rude.” Bunnix smiled at him in faux innocence. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is Kelpie coming? I can set out another plate…” Nathyura said, successfully wrestling the bottle of wine away from Queen Wasp.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Like he’ll be eating the <em> food </em>.” Wasp grouched, glaring at Nathyura. The peacock holder blushed and looked away in mild shame.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He can have March Hare’s pancakes, he’s not eating them.” Hawkmarc said, dusting himself off as he managed to get off the floor. “Not to your liking bunny? I’ve got a carrot you can have instead…” The man winked at him. Actually <em> winked </em> at him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Marc!” Nathyura exclaimed, scandalized.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What? I know who’s under that mask, and I’m <em> just </em> saying I’d let him hop into my garden any day~” Hawkmarc flirted. He might have been talking about March Hare, but the flirt was directed at Nathyura, who blushed again. He also let his guard down long enough for Wasp to snatch her bottle of wine back, which started another cartoonish fight between the three miraculous holders.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come on, let’s get you to school…” Sigurd sighed, helping his younger sister out of her chair. Bunnix was leaning back in hers, watching the entire scene with great amusement. March Hare watched the chaos with growing anxiety. He wasn’t sure he liked this universe. He gave Bunnix a pleading look, but she just grinned wider and said;</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I <em> love </em> this universe.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sin here. Hazard's name comes from "Associate Committee on Bird Hazards to Aircrafts" which can be read about here: https://www.ottawamatters.com/remember-this/remember-this-the-fastest-chicken-in-the-world-2170156#:~:text=On%20March%2016%2C%201978%2C%20the,fastest%20chicken%20in%20the%20world.</p>
<p>Hope you guys are enjoying this fic, and all the random cameos I'm cramming into it lol.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Spare some Change? Spare some Salt?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Adrien sat on a rooftop at night, watching a mugger run in the dark streets with a victim’s handbag in hand. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He spoke into the earpiece nestled in his ear, “Hey, Quarterback, he’s approaching your position.” The code names had taken some getting used to, but it wasn’t like they could say their real names out like this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagami hummed in acknowledgment back. Marc jumped from his rooftop to Adrien’s. “She got it, Penpen?” The blonde nodded, adjusting the cat mask on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Dime a Dozen, can you tell us where they are?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh, we should’ve gotten a shorter nickname for me,” Nathaniel grumbled, giving them directions regardless. As they landed next to Kagami, who had the criminal tied up in a rope on the alley floor next to her, Nathaniel muttered something to Marc, “Hey, Wooden Nickel, don’t stab them this time, got it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marc sputtered a little as Adrien walked up to the criminal, taking back the handbag. He tossed it to Marc, “Hey, Nick, give this back to the woman he stole this from.” He didn’t know where exactly Nathaniel got voice modifiers from, but he wasn’t complaining.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marc scoffed, taking the bag, “You’re not supposed to call me my real name.” Adrien blinked in confusion as Marc climbed back up the wall, leaping across rooftops. Well, that’s one way to get suspicion off their actual identities.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagami tightened the ropes on the criminal, “Well, we just need to drop this guy off at the police station.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The robber snarled, “Why are you so focused on small folk?! We’re just trying to make a living.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien paused. That was a moral dilemma.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagami huffed, “And I’m sure you attempting to grope that woman was trying to make a living too?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The criminal sunk down into himself. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He did that? Gross,” Marc muttered into his earpiece.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Well, she was the one who saw him first. It made sense she knew that but not the other two.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The mugger growled. Adrien looked up, seeing a purple butterfly, “Akuma!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagami straightened up, drawing her sword. Almost as if she had been doing it her whole life, she swiped at the akuma. The sword sliced through the akuma, but it didn’t split in two. Instead, the butterfly turned white, the purple dissipating into the air. The criminal and Adrien gawked as Kagami simply placed her sword back in its holder. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marc dropped down, “What was </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span>?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagami shrugged, “Well, it is a magic sword.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You knew you could do that this whole time?” Adrien cried out in disbelief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you didn’t tell us?!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t exactly think it was important since we’re dealing with small time criminals, not akumas.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel sighed, talking, “Just get him to the police. We can talk about this later.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hawkmoth jolted as the girl’s sword passed through his akuma. It was the same feeling as when Ladybug purified it. But how was that possible? They didn’t have miraculous. At least, that’s what he deduced since the leader was apparently Chat Noir originally. Why was he replaced anyways?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Interesting,” He muttered to himself, “I’ll have to look into this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For now though, he ordered the butterfly to return to him. He’d find another opportunity to prey on someone’s emotions tomorrow.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>nickname guide<br/>---</p><p>Adrien - Bad Penny (Marc calls him Penpen as a nickname)<br/>Kagami - Quarterback<br/>Marc - Wooden Nickel<br/>Nathaniel - Dime a Dozen</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Salty Vacations</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sin here, sorry this one took so long. I kept forgetting it was my turn to write.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>For most people, Spring break means fun, sun, and hanging out with your friends. For Nathaniel it meant extra shifts at the restaurant while his hedonist boyfriend sat in a corner booth for the express reason of looking at his butt in his uniform shorts. Of course the reason Marc had given Nathaniel’s mother, wide eyed and innocent, was that this way they could work together on the break homework during his breaks. The sly dog even had papers and folders neatly set out in an organized manner. A textbook Nathaniel </span>
  <em>
    <span>knew</span>
  </em>
  <span> had never been opened before this very day sat propped open next to a glass of water. The red head sighed and considered talking to his mother about changing the uniform. Shorts were cute and trendy, he guessed, but wouldn’t slacks be better?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He was jostled out of his thoughts as an absolute </span>
  <em>
    <span>amazon</span>
  </em>
  <span> of a woman (which, considering the Amazons were a thing in this universe, might actually be) burst into the restaurant in a flurry of energy. Easily over six feet tall with biceps to match, a grin split her face as she rushed over to Nathaniel’s mother, wild mane of bushy red hair bouncing. The strange young woman swooped up the older, much shorter woman in a crushing hug, laughing. Nathaniel’s younger sister, who had been sitting at the counter, squealed and jumped on her in an equally enthusiastic hug. From his mother’s reaction, he guessed this woman was someone close to the family they hadn’t seen in a while.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nathaniel!” His mother called out, drawing away from the hug slightly. “Arn’t you going to come say hello to your sister?” he blinked once.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Twice.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Huh?!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>----------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nathaniel’s shift at the restaurant ended two hours later, but he swore those two hours were some of the longest in his very long life. The amazon from before was apparently his older sister Jaina, who had been away at college until now. She was visiting for spring break and had been thrilled to discover Marc sitting in the corner. She had apparently been wanting to meet his ‘cute young man’ for quite some time. Marc had been amused at the entire thing and Nathaniel could see from his mischievous grin this wouldn’t be the last he heard about his surprise sister. He needed to be back at the restaurant later for a ‘family meeting’ to welcome his sister back, but for now he had free time. Not for the first time he REALLY wished Bunnix would let them do more research on who they were supposed to be before throwing them into a universe. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>That was a problem for later. Presently he and Marc were on their way to the Couffaine’s houseboat to support Kitty Section, of which Adrien was a part time member, during their rehearsal. The group had a concert coming up soon and were trying to get as much practice in as they could beforehand. It was a really nice day out, perfect for outdoor rehearsals. Or walking hand in hand with your lover beside the Seine. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s that stupid grin for?” Marc asked, swinging their joined hands.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing, just...enjoying this.” Marc arched an eyebrow, so Nathaniel clarified. “This. Walking along the river hand in hand, not a care in the world...just you and me.” Marc gave a stupid grin of his own and leaned over to place a kiss on his boyfriend’s cheek. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey! I hope you two arn’t going to be doing </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> the entire time. We’ve got work to do today!” Alix called out from the deck of the houseboat as they approached. Since Marinette had left the support crew of the band, the rest of the art club had stepped up to fill in the gap she had left. Speaking of Marinette taking a leave of absence from her duties, she and Damien had gone to America for Spring Break to visit his family. Nathaniel privately hoped she had taken the horse miraculous with her in case an akuma popped up, but he wouldn’t know for sure until the time came.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry Alix, we’ll behave.” Nathaniel promised, stepping onto the deck. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No promises.” Marc cheekily replied, giving Nathaniel’s cheek another kiss before heading over to where Ivan, Mylene, and Rose were going over either sheet music or lyrics. Glancing around the deck he saw Juleka, Kagami, and Adrien setting up and tuning the instruments. It looked like he and Marc were the last ones here. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on, you and me need to touch up the masks and outer costume pieces.” Alix said, dragging Nathaniel over to where she had already started. Since the band was basically just a group of high school kids their costumes were pretty low budget. Paper mache low budget. They needed frequent repairs and repainting. The band was hoping to make enough from this upcoming concert to at least get plastic versions of their masks made, but for now they had to settle for doing regular maintenance. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Sitting down at the small folding table Nathaniel carefully examined the pieces. It looked like this wouldn’t take too much, just some paint and-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey?” Nathaniel gave a very unmanly yelp and startled so badly he nearly fell over as a hand landed on his shoulder. Alix promptly also fell over, but from laughter. Nathaniel flushed in embarrassment and turned to face Luka, who was frowning at him slightly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry, didn’t mean to startle you.” The older boy apologized. “but...are you ok?” Luka looked both confused and concerned.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes?” Nathaniel asked rather than said. “Why?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s just...your song sounds different today. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Really</span>
  </em>
  <span> different.” Luka said, eyebrows drawing together in thought. “It sounds...</span>
  <em>
    <span>older</span>
  </em>
  <span>, if that makes any sense.” He paused and looked over at Marc for a moment. “Yours does too…” Nathaniel felt cold sweat run down his spine. Oh no, this Luka had his </span>
  <em>
    <span>ability.</span>
  </em>
  <span> It wasn’t too uncommon for the young man to be very perceptive and good at reading people, but every now and then there would be a universe where that ability was on a psychic level. Luka could actually perceive a person’s ‘heart song’ as he called it, reading them better than an open book with large print. This might be a problem.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They sound </span>
  <em>
    <span>older</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Alix mused, a shark-like grin splitting her face. “OooooooooOOoooOooo~ Nathaniel~” she singsonged. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh! Oh mi gosh! Congratulations!” Rose squealed, jumping excitedly in place. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Luka...it’s rude to expose people like that.” Juleka said, shaking her head. Nathaniel and Marc exchanged confused glances.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I hope you’re using protection. Even same sex couples shoud use condoms just to be safe!” Mylene fretted. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Oh.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>OH.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They thought that ‘older’ meant that he and Marc had had sex. Well, they weren’t necessarily wrong, but Nathaniel was willing to push that idea to keep them from digging deeper. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You guys!” He said, forcing himself to sound panicked. He saw the same thought process run through Marc’s head as he caught on and squeaked, pulling up the hood of his jacket to hide his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So...was it good?” Alix asked, like the feral little gremlin she was. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on guys...don’t tease them. How would you feel if someone did that to you?” Adrien interjected. Nathaniel gave him a grateful look, and noticed Kagami frowning at Luka. She didn’t look like she disapproved, but rather like she had found a blue piece in her red puzzle box. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah...sorry…” Luka trailed off, still looking uncertain. Nathaniel made a mental note to try and avoid the other man for the duration of his stay in this universe.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <span>Sheifale, you’re late. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Again.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Nathaniel’s mother scolded lightly as he came in the back door of the restaurant.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Sorry.” He muttered, head down. After almost getting outed as not being who he was pretending to be by Luka, Kitty Section had swept up into rehearsal and preparations. He had honestly lost track of time, and didn’t hear his phone alarm go off due to the music being played. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Honestly, what am I going to do with you? Punctuality is important in the business world. You can’t afford to get side tracked by a pretty face.” She said, patting him on the cheek. “Come on now, everyone else is already here. For tonight, I just want you to listen. Jaina might be next in line to inherit but you need to be prepared for the worst too. This isn’t always a safe business.” Nathaniel nodded, privately wondering if the restaurant had received any threats lately he wasn’t aware of. Anti Semitism was unfortunately still very much a problem in the modern world, but he didn’t know it was bad enough in this universe that his mother feared for her life. Maybe he could get the Bad Penny gang to do some work investigating unsolved hate crimes…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>His train of thought was interrupted as the two of them entered the restaurant proper, which was filled with people. Some of them he recognized as customers, some he had never seen before. His mom pointed to a seat near the back and he obediently sat. There was no food on the tables and everyone seemed grim. He noticed his youngest sister was not present. What kind of party was this?</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank you all for coming tonight.” His mother started, standing at the front of the room, Jaina beside her. “I know a lot of you have concerns about the newest vigilante group, and I want to address those tonight.” A humble looking man Nathaniel wouldn’t have even glanced at twice on the street stood up in the crowd.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Approximately twenty of our lower ranking members have been arrested by this group since they appeared. All of them were convicted of petty crimes such as larceny or breaking and entering. Nothing that could be traced back to the larger operation.” Operation? Nathaniel thought, supremely confused. “Beyond that, the rival gang that has been giving us trouble has all but been wiped out by these new ‘heros’. Our store fronts are no longer being raided, and security at the main warehouse hasn’t had to run anyone off in two weeks.” Rival gang?! What the hell-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Business from weapon sales has actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>increased</span>
  </em>
  <span> since they appeared.” A woman in the crowd pointed out. “Even some of our higher level stuff we’ve been sitting on for a while has sold. The criminal element is looking to buy protection, and we can provide.” This could NOT be what it sounded like- his mother ran a kosher restaurant! Not a crime empire!</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“More concerning is they seem to have a hacker on their side. A </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span> one.” Another man input, who Nathaniel recognized as a police officer that frequented the restaurant. “The only reason we even know is because they happened to access a file at the same time one of us was reviewing it. Our system only allows one terminal to view files at a time, for security measures, so suddenly being kicked out was strange. Our tech analysts looked into our logs and noticed a lot of files have been sifted through lately by a terminal with no address. The identification number in the check out log is blank, and our own hackers couldn’t find a single trace of this guy to latch onto. The techies at the station have started calling him ‘ghost’.” Alarm sang through Nathaniel’s veins. That was </span>
  <em>
    <span>him</span>
  </em>
  <span> who had hacked the police records. He was glad they couldn’t trace his advanced technology, but the fact they had noticed at all meant he had been sloppy.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What makes you think this hacker is working with the vigilantes?” Nathaniel’s mother, his sweet, kindly mother who was five foot nothing and charmingly overweight, said. His mother who apparently also ran a crime syndicate what the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck</span>
  </em>
  <span>-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This ‘ghost’ appeared at the same time, and a lot of their arrests line up with this guy looking into our files. A couple of our own men got taken in by these guys because they committed the same crimes in the same areas multiple times.” The police officer said. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Double security at the main warehouse, and tell the rank and file to be more subtle in their dealings. If we’re smart about this, we can turn these would-be heroes into an advantage…” Nathaniel did his best to pay attention to the rest of the meeting, but it was hard with his brain screaming ‘what the fuck’ over and over again.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What had he gotten into?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>-------------------------------------------------------------</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>What in the world had he gotten himself into? March Hare wondered, blinking at the cat on the low table in front of him, who blinked back. There were cats everywhere in the temple, it seemed no area was barred to their access, and that included the small lounge area he and Bunnix were currently seated in. They had passed a larger one on the way in, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>Chat Blanc </span>
  </em>
  <span>(who was actually a GOD who just happened to look like Chat Blanc) of all people had led them to this smaller room which seemed was reserved for his private use. Well, his and…</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Here you go, careful it’s still really hot.” A version of himself said, setting a steaming cup of tea on the table for March Hare. The other man had his hair in a side braid, living flowers threaded through it. The braid barely reached his shoulder and should have looked ridiculous but instead looked dignified. Moving down the table he set another cup in front of Bunnix and the last before </span>
  <em>
    <span>another </span>
  </em>
  <span>version of himself. This one had shorter hair and looked tired.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“So um, are you guys twins?” He asked, already knowing the answer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Nah, Garnet here is from another timeline. Like you guys.” The tired Nathaniel said, cradling his cup of tea to protect it from one of the cats on the table.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I changed my name when Blanc brought me here, so there would be less confusion.” Garnet explained, settling into his own seat. Instead of chairs, the low table was surrounded by huge comfortable pillows. Blanc happily stretched out on one and put his head in Garnet’s lap, so the other man could fondly stroke his ears.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I rescued him.” Blanc proudly purred, wiggling further onto Garnet’s lap so he could half drape himself over the tired Nathaniel as well. This one rolled his eyes but gave the god a scratch behind the ears anyway.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Tragic backstory later.” Bunnix interjected. “We came here on business today.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Joy.” Tired Nathaniel sighed. Bunnix made an apologetic noise before diving right in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Blanc, how would you fight you?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why would I want to fight me?” The cat god huffed, rolling so his back was towards the rabbits.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Not you-you, but someone with your level of power.” March Hare explained. Blanc twitched an ear towards him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“There is no one with my level of power. I once erased a city so thoroughly the </span>
  <em>
    <span>memory</span>
  </em>
  <span> of it is gone.” he dismissed. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ok so what about someone...</span>
  <em>
    <span>slightly</span>
  </em>
  <span> less powerful who could destroy entire cities easily as breathing?” Compromised March Hare.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are they destroying cities? Maybe the city deserved it and you should let them be.” Blanc yawned, snuggling into the two laps he was draped across. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“In this situation, the city is innocent. This is an evil...person.” Bunnix explained. “The destruction is unjustified.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, where is the city’s protector? Make them do something about it and quit bothering me.” Blanc grumped. Bunnix looked mutinous but March Hare paused as a thought ran through his mind.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s...actually not a bad idea.” He said. Bunnix gave him an inquisitive look.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course it is. My ideas are the </span>
  <em>
    <span>best</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Blanc purred, kneading the pillows. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Your ideas usually lead to disaster.” Tired Nathaniel said dryly. Garnet just chuckled slightly and let one of the cats on the table sniff at his tea.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well of course. I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am</span>
  </em>
  <span> a god of destruction.” Blanc boasted, tail twitching lazily.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Blanc, you might have just given us the answer to all of our problems. Thank you!” March Hare said in excitement, shifting a normal cat off his lap. “Come on, I’ll tell you in the Burrow.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bring catnip next time!” Blanc called out as the two rabbits entered the portal March Hare had made. They were inside his burrow for once, which had more of a homey feel to it than Bunnix’s. He didn’t know about Bunnix, but since becoming March Hare he basically lived here.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s hopping through that noggin’ of yours, baby bunny?” Bunnix asked, watching as he examined the time portals. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, if the problem in that universe is that Ladybug will only listen to herself…” he paused, finding the right portal. “Why not get herself to talk to her?”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Salt is more common than you think</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Adrien jolted as he heard an akuma’s cackles echo through the street. Kagami grasped his hand in comfort.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit, Marinette’s in America right now. She’s six hours behind. It’s the early morning for us so she's probably still asleep.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am Weavesnatcher!” The akuma bellowed, “If you won’t be a good customer in my own hair salon, say goodbye to your hair!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...I think Hawkmoth is trying to connect to the kids,” Adrien finally stated after a small moment of silence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagami huffed. “He’s doing a bad job at it.” Adrien stifled a laugh at the statement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marc shook his head from where he was standing next to Nathaniel, “If Ladybug’s out of town, who’s gonna deal with it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien paused, “Why not us? Kagami can purify the akuma.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The group turned to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, sorry, that was a dumb idea.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, I like it!” Marc approved, “Let’s go beat up an akuma!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel sighed, “No, just break the object.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marc pouted, “Boo.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel looked back towards the akuma, “Come on, get ready before they cause permanent damage.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien sat on a roof with the other two outdoor members, all of them donned in their vigilante gear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ready?” Nathaniel asked through their earpiece.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“As we’ll ever be,” Adrien muttered, knowing this would be his first encounter with an akuma after his ring was taken.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagami placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, “Let’s do this.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“From what I can tell over the cameras,” Nathaniel continued, “No one has actually been affected by the akuma. She thinks that only people with terrible haircuts or the terrible customer she was mad at who got away already deserve their wigs snatched.” He audibly groaned after saying the words. “Object is most likely scissors in her left hand. Get that and you’re home free. She’s approaching your left side now.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien motioned for the others to crouch down. He whispered their plan to them. Already, he could hear a news helicopter above them. He wondered if they were recording their little group.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Akuma’s in front of the building you’re on!” Nathaniel informed them. Adrien used a hand to signal to the others to jump.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marc landed on the akuma’s neck, feet first. He pulled up on their hair, distracting them long enough for Adrien to grab a hold of the scissors in their hand. The blond dropped into a roll, standing up again, dropping the scissors onto the ground. He slammed his staff into it, shattering it. (Were akumatized objects more fragile than normal objects? Maybe it was just him.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagami unsheathed her sword from her landing position next to Adrien, slicing at the butterfly, purifying it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marc jumped off the akuma as they turned back into an ordinary hair salon worker.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, good, now get out of there before the news helicopter follows you guys!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The three took his advice, running into an alley, away from the helicopter.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Luckily for them, it didn’t follow, most likely shocked by the turn of events.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They entered Marc’s house, which was the closest same spot they had, which was coincidentally nearby. They took off their cat masks in unison.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That was fun!” Marc cheered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Never thought I was gonna fight an akuma again,” Adrien murmured, “Although fate has funny ways of working, doesn’t it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey Nath, you coming over?” Marc asked through the earpiece. All of them waited for a response. “Nath?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Here! Here! Sorry, I was just lost in thought. Give me a couple minutes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The line went dead on his end.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel buried his head in his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>If his mom was the crime ring leader they were supposed to take down, he should obviously tell his team about that, right? Or at least the police, right? He crossed that idea out, remembering the police were working with his mom.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But… What would happen to him and his siblings? They wouldn’t have a parent anymore and would probably be forced into foster care and separated!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But their mom was a crime lord!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Should he keep quiet to keep his family safe or should he do the right thing and expose them?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He screamed, although it was muffled by his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Damn it, why was life so confusing?!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The phone in Marinette’s hand clattered to the ground. She stared in shock at the device, open on the Ladyblog which showed the sequence of events.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Damian tsked. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How?!” She screamed at the offending screen, showing off a close up of Adrien in his cat mask.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Damian crossed his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“When we get back to Paris, they’ll be sorry they ever interfered.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. It was Salt all along</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Sorry this took so long, Sin has been really busy with the new semester starting.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Hazard fidgeted on Ladybug’s left as they waited for Adrien’s group to arrive. DamiChat was perched on the edge of the roof off to the spotted heroine’s right, keeping watch. The two heroes had come to him with his miraculous just a scant hour after Adrien had reported being confronted by Marinette, who demanded this meeting between the teams. Ladybug hadn’t told Hazard what the meeting would be about, but he could guess it had something to do with the Akuma the Bad Penny Gang had defeated.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“They are here.” Damichat reported, sliding down to stand with Hazard and Ladybug. The ring of footsteps on metal grew louder as the three black clad figures ascended the fire escape, their white masks reflecting the twilight. The two groups faced each other in tense silence.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...We’re here, as requested, My Lady.” Bad Penny began, taking a step forward. Ladybug clenched her fists and stepped out to meet him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I warned you to stop, and instead you decided to escalate and fight an akuma?” She jumped right in. “What if you had gotten hurt? What if you had gotten someone </span>
  <em>
    <span>killed</span>
  </em>
  <span>? You should have waited for me and Chat.” She ground out, sounding like she was trying to keep her voice level.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You were six hours behind us and a continent away. People needed help </span>
  <em>
    <span>immediately</span>
  </em>
  <span>, not whenever you noticed something was wrong.” Bad Penny pointed out. “Quarter Back was able to purify the akuma-”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Which should be IMPOSSIBLE!” Ladybug shouted, cutting him off. “The only way to purify an akuma is if </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span> do it...or Hawkmoth recalls it.” She said, taking up a fighting stance. Oh no.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Wait wait wait- You’re not saying you think THAT-” Hazard pointed to Quarter Back, jumping between the two groups, “Is HAWKMOTH? Doesn’t that seem a little...far fetched?” He attempted to sound reasonable, but it came out as more of a plea.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stand aside Hazard.” DamiChat ordered, staff out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is the only reasonable explanation. Hawkmoth discovered who you,” Ladybug jerked her finger at Bad Penny, “Were and decided to join your little vigilante outfit to get close to </span>
  <em>
    <span>me.</span>
  </em>
  <span> The other one must be Mayura.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But I’m a boy?” Wooden Nickel raised his hand, chiming in. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Changing one’s biological sex with the miraculous is a trivial matter. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Move.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” DamiChat commanded.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Listen to Hazard, he’s the only one making sense here!” Bad Penny pleaded with the heroes hoping to get them to see reason, but with one hand on his own staff if they didn’t. Ladybug narrowed her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“...Shit.” She cursed, startling everyone. “Fuck, how could I have been so stupid. We suspected they had a fourth, shadow member.” DamiChat’s eyes widened in realization.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Nathaniel</span>
  </em>
  <span> is their Ghost member?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“He’s always been surprisingly good with technology…” Ladybug said grimly, spinning her yoyo. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh shit.” Hazard chuckled slightly, his ‘I’m in danger’ sense tingling. He slowly backed towards the Bad Penny Gang as the two heroes advanced menacingly. The four vigilantes settled into battle stances as well, prepared to defend themselves.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop!” Ladybug’s voice rangout, startling the two groups. A glowing white hole appeared in the air before them, and Ladybug jumped out. Or rather, </span>
  <em>
    <span>a</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ladybug. The one from this universe was frozen like a deer in headlights across the rooftop. Bunnix, March Hare, and another DamiChat hopped out after her.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bunnix?!” The Ladybug from this universe questioned, dumbfounded. “What are you- what am </span>
  <em>
    <span>I</span>
  </em>
  <span>- doing here?” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“From what I saw through the time portal, making a mistake.” The new Ladybug said, not unkindly. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“These people are not your enemies.” This DamiChat’s outfit looked different from the one in this universe, who was basically just a copy of Chat Noir’s costume. This one’s costume had a hood and neon green accents. Hazard recognized him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Musiba? Saltybug?” Hazard questioned, giving the two rabbit holders quizzical looks. They just shrugged at him, but Saltybug smiled and tackled him in a hug.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Honey Trap! It’s been too long.” She gushed, making his ribs creak. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Though it seems you have traded your stripes for feathers.” Musiba input, the end of his sash-tail twitching. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh Thank god, we’re almost done here.” Wooden Nickel whined, pulling off his mask to reveal Marc underneath. “This universe kinda sucks.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Kelpie!” Bunnix scolded.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” He shrugged. “If you’ve brought in a Ladybug from another universe that must mean we’re done here.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“This is why you don’t get field missions! You being from another timeline is SUPPOSED to be a secret!” Bunnix snapped at him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Whatever, you’re too uptight about this. Did you bring MY miraculous?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I did.” March Hare chimed in helpfully, handing two boxes over to Marc.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“March! Don’t just-” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“EXCUSE ME??” Ladybug shouted, grabbing everyone’s attention. “What is going on?!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The rabbit from your universe saw this one heading for disaster and thus got </span>
  <em>
    <span>our</span>
  </em>
  <span> rabbit to retrieve </span>
  <em>
    <span>us</span>
  </em>
  <span> to talk to some sense into you, while your rabbit’s assistants kept order here.” Musiba summarized succinctly.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hold up. You two are from another </span>
  <em>
    <span>universe</span>
  </em>
  <span>? Where are our Marc and Nathaniel?” Bad Penny asked, while Quarter Back looked on silently. It was impossible to tell how she felt about everything with her mask on. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh, multiverse meddling.” DamiChat groaned in disgust, pinching the bridge of his nose. “You do know these interactions rarely end well?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Bunnix and March Hare showed us the future of this timeline. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Your</span>
  </em>
  <span> actions lead to the entire Justice League being akumatized and the planet destroyed.” Saltybug said sadly. “When did you lose your trust in people, Marinette?”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The league- the planet- no! This is all lies!” Ladybug denied, shaking her head. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>She’s </span>
  </em>
  <span>an imposter! Bunnix never receives the rabbit miraculous!” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>There was a beat of pause from the entire roof top.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What?” March Hare asked intelligently. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“The </span>
  <em>
    <span>real</span>
  </em>
  <span> rabbit holder warned me about you! She warned me about everything! I didn’t lose my trust in anyone, I just saw them for what they really are!” Ladybug said with determination. DamiChat however, looked uncertain. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You received a warning from the future?” He asked, implying that this was news to him too.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Just before I met you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>White Rabbit</span>
  </em>
  <span> told me everything. How if I gave Adrien his miraculous back he would never give me any peace, how he would get the rest of the class to betray me if I gave them miraculous, how he would give MY earring to LILA when I continued to deny him!” Ladybug said with increasing volume.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I trusted you! I trusted ALL of you, and you were planning to replace me with that LIAR!” She shouted, tears in her eyes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hold up, hold up- WHITE RABBIT? There’s no rabbit holder named that in ANY universe!” Bunnix protested. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Could they be someone new? I mean, I don’t exactly follow the Bunnix format either.” March Hare pointed out, looking just as confused. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“If there’s a rogue rabbit holder out there messing with time, the council needs to know about this.” Bunnix said firmly, opening a portal into her burrow. “You stay here and see this out, I’m going to- ugh!” She cried out, her portal snapping shut with a ZAP! Bunnix curled in on herself in pain, hand smoking.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Now now, don’t go running off to tattle to mommy. I’m sure we can settle this between ourselves, like adults.” A new voice purred, stepping out from seemingly thin air. This new player was female, and obviously a rabbit holder from her bunny themed costume. Her long hair was bleach white, like the rest of her. Her outfit was soft and cute looking, but her grin was sharp like a-</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fox.” March Hare said quietly to himself. White Rabbit’s grin downturned into a snarl. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You</span>
  </em>
  <span> have been trouble from the first moment you transformed. Things were going perfectly until you decided to stick your cottontail where it doesn’t belong.” She growled. “I was going to have to take care of you sooner or later, sooner is fine with me. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Then</span>
  </em>
  <span> I’m going to have to rewind this timeline to undo the nastly little mess </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span>” She pointed to Bunnix “Assistant left. Then I’ll have to advance my plans on your universe as well.” She gestured to Saltybug. So much </span>
  <em>
    <span>work</span>
  </em>
  <span> you’ve all caused me.” She sighed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You, you’re the one who has been destroying timelines!” Bunnix realized, staggering to her feet. “They’re not collapsing on their own at all!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“White Rabbit, what’s going on? I don’t understand-” Ladybug asked, looking lost.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, you wouldn’t would you? Poor, stupid, </span>
  <em>
    <span>gullible </span>
  </em>
  <span>Marinette.” White Rabbit shook her head in mocking disappointment. “Don’t you worry about a thing. Just leave all the thinking to your good friend </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lila</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hah! TOLD YOU this was Lila salt!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. A Salty Confrontation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“L..Lila?” Ladybug murmured, still in shock. White Rabbit lunged at her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get down!” Damichat yelled, tackling his girlfriend out of the way. They rolled across the floor for a short moment before scrambling up again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Saltybug threw her yo-yo, trying to restrain the rogue holder. White Rabbit grabbed the yo-yo and swung Saltybug across the roof. Musiba slid over to catch her before she collided with the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>White Rabbit switched targets yet again, running towards March Hare. Quarterback intercepted the attack, using her sword to block the blow from White Rabbit’s umbrella. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Get out of here!” Bad Penny instructed the two Rabbit holders on their sides, rushing forward to help his girlfriend. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bunnix and March Hare went to open portals into the council room, but the portals snapped shut before they even finished forming. White Rabbit cackled, knocking away the couple blocking her way, sticking out her umbrella to attempt and hit her new targets. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two heroes jumped out of the way of her attack. White Rabbit turned to them, eyes blown open in excitement. She looked insane.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You think you can escape?! I am a rabbit holder as well! You’ll never be able to use your portals as long as I’m here.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shut up,” Hazard muttered, attempting to shoot one of his bean bags at White Rabbit’s face. She knocked it away with her umbrella.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"</span>
  <em>
    <span>You </span>
  </em>
  <span>are one of the more annoying people," White Rabbit snarled, "Why are you always helping Bunnix fix the timeline instead of staying in the citadel where you belong?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Because nobody deserves their timeline to be destroyed," Marc growled. Hazard's nod showed his agreement of the sentence.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The two Ladybugs looked at each other.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let's get a little luck in here," Saltybug said, Ladybug agreeing with her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Lucky charm!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A snake figurine fell into Saltybug's hands. Likewise, a horse figurine fell into Ladybug's hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What're these?" Ladybug asked, tilting the figurine around. Marc gasped looking at them. He turned to March Hare.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>March Hare had already pulled out two boxes from his pocket, throwing them at Marc. The brunette caught them, one in each hand. He flipped open the boxes using his fingers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hazard and Bunnix kept White Rabbit distracted as Marc slid on a bracelet and glasses.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sass, Kalki, unify!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Those words caught White Rabbit's attention. She growled, throwing her umbrella at Marc. The projectile was knocked away by Quarterback and her sword. Even so, White Rabbit still seemed happy. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't you remember?! You can't use your portals as long as I'm here!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kelpie turned to White Rabbit, eyes heavily shadowed, “You may be able to block portals by the Rabbit holders, but I don’t wield the Rabbit Miraculous.” With that statement, he jumped through his portal, quickly closing it behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bunnix Prime immediately jolted and stood up as Kelpie came barreling into the council room, "Kelpie?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kelpie breathed heavily, "Lila. Rabbit. Evil. Timeline destroyer."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bunnix Prime's mouth opened in an 'O' shape. "Which timeline?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"DC crossover one me and my Nathaniel were sent to fix. The one with the delusional Marinette."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bunnix nodded her head, "Okay. Let's get some back up and take her down."</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*Points at Sin's chapter, then mine* Look at that q u a l i t y drop</p><p>can you tell I'm bad at fight scenes</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. I can feel it coming in the Salt tonight, oh lord</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The assembled Bunnix in the citadel stared at Kelpie with shock, processing his words. Then all hell broke out.</p><p> </p><p>“LILA has the rabbit?”</p><p> </p><p>“Someone HAS been purposefully destroying the time lines?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Excuse me but who the fuck is that?” One of the Bunnix, a Viera from a Final Fantasy universe, pointed at Kelpie. </p><p> </p><p>“That’s not important right now.” Prime said firmly, attempting to open a window into that universe. Her portals sparked and fizzed out before they could finish forming. “Damnit, she’s blocking us!”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s a thing someone can do?” One of the Bunnix questioned. Prime shook her head. </p><p> </p><p>“Not with just the rabbit. She must be using magic from another universe, or some sort of device. Kelpie, how did you get here?”</p><p> </p><p>“She can’t block me, my powers don’t come from the rabbit miraculous.” He said, opening a portal to the universe in peril. A quick assessment of the battle saw both Bad Penny and Quarter Back down, DamiChat had lost his miraculous, and the Marinette from that universe had de-transformed and was being protected by March Hare. Saltybug was older and thus had no time limit, though she couldn’t use her lucky charm again yet. Musiba and Bunnix seemed to be missing entirely, and Hazard was convulsing on the ground, slowly becoming more and more transparent. </p><p> </p><p>“NATHANIEL!” Kelpie screamed, making a leap for the portal, but Prime held him back. </p><p> </p><p>“No! We need you to stay here. As the only one with powers this Lila can’t block we need you to keep the portal open so we can get the others out. Cyber!” Bunnix commanded, “Hold him here, sit on him if you need to.” Cyber Bunnix nodded grimly, putting a hand on a sobbing Kelpie’s shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“Viera, you’re the fastest. Go get reinforcements and bring them here.” The rabbit-eared woman nodded, and zoomed away. “The rest of you, with me!” Prime ordered, jumping through the portal. The few Bunnix remaining in the council room hopped after her with grim expressions. The few moments they had seen of the situation suggested they could be going to their deaths. They knew. They were ready.</p><p>-----------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>“Damien!” Marinette cried out from behind March Hare as the young man in question was struck at last by White Rabbit’s umbrella. The weapon seemed to have been modified in some way so that those who were hit by it had their time ‘unwound’, effectively erasing them from existence. She sobbed as he collapsed to the ground, slowly fading away like Musiba, Bunnix, and Hazard had. She felt so helpless right now. White Rabbit had managed to send her container of cookies sailing over the roof when she first transformed, so she had nothing to give Tiki to regain her energy. March Hare and the other Ladybug were working overtime to keep White Rabbit at bay, their ranged weapons keeping them out of range of her lethal umbrella. </p><p> </p><p>“Stay down Marinette, we can’t lose you too!” March Hare blocked her as she tried to run towards the fallen Damien, his chain hook whipping through the air in complicated patterns. She could tell by the sweat on his brow it was taking some serious concentration to keep from tangling his chain with Saltybug’s yoyo. Damnit! If only she could transform, if only she hadn’t pushed all her allies away…</p><p> </p><p>Just then a ragged glowing hole opened in the air directly in front of White Rabbit. A white and blue boot connected with her face, sending her sailing across the rooftop. Several Bunnix poured out of the tear after the first.</p><p> </p><p>“Prime!” March Hare exclaimed in relief.</p><p> </p><p>“No time for small talk little rabbit, get the civilians out of here!” Prime ordered. Two Bunnix swiftly collected the unconscious Bad Penny and Quarter Back, taking them through the still open portal. </p><p> </p><p>“Well well, the original herself!” White Rabbit picked herself up, grinning like a fox. “I wonder how much power <em> you’ll </em> give me.” She gave a deranged cackle, and lunged.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t let her touch you!” Saltybug cried out, but it was too late. The new arrivals were grouped too close together. White Rabbit managed to strike several of them in quick succession, glowing brightly as their shocked forms faded. Prime, more experienced than most, had done a rather impressive backflip to dodge the strikes. She landed by March Hare and Saltybug, grim.</p><p> </p><p>“Keep her at range! If you have powers outside of the miraculous, use them!” Prime commanded. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh? What a great idea!” White Rabbit laughed. “<b> <em>Stop.</em> </b>” A shockwave of magic exploded across the rooftop, the occupants freezing in place. Marinette couldn’t breathe, couldn’t feel her heart beat, but she was aware. She screamed and struggled in her mind as White Rabbit sauntered up to the frozen Bunnix, casually stabbing them with her umbrella like a child pretending to conduct an orchestra. Which each felled Bunnix, White Rabbit seemed to grow brighter, shining from within with a cold, pale light. </p><p> </p><p>“Did you honestly think that jumping me all at once would work? I have been accumulating power for <em> centuries. </em> Every universe I destroy, I grow stronger!” She smugly monologued. “You all thought to destroy me, to defame me, to <em> expose </em> me! Well, no longer!” She stopped before Bunnix Prime, the only Bunnix left other than March Hare who was pressed against Marinette’s side.</p><p> </p><p>“I had hoped to play with you all a bit longer, but with the Ladybug and Cat miraculous within my grasp, and your council slain, I don’t see why I should wait a moment more to realize my kingdom at last. The only universes that will exist after this are the ones where I am queen!” White Rabbit declared, slowly stabbing Prime with her umbrella. Marinette felt tears run down her frozen cheeks as Prime slowly faded into nothingness, and White Rabbit turned her gaze to March Hare. </p><p> </p><p>“You, I should have dealt with much sooner. Who would have expected <em> Nathaniel </em> of all people would display such willpower? You <em> almost </em> had me.” She laughed in his face, stroking his cheek in a mockery of comfort. Willpower? Marinette thought as White Rabbit continued to mock him and gloat. Where had her own will been while White Rabbit manipulated her? She had been so overwhelmed and stressed over her duties as Ladybug, the entire fate of Paris resting on her shoulders, she had gladly given up control to the first authority who had come along. She had done the same to Damien too, letting him take the lead in their fights. At the time she had reasoned that he had so much more experience, but in reality she had just wanted someone to push her responsibility on. She had been so weak and it had cost the entire <em> multiverse </em> so much...no more. Her fingers twitched and she felt the hook of March Hare’s chain brush against them.</p><p> </p><p>No more.</p><p> </p><p>She. Was. LADYBUG!</p><p> </p><p>Red exploded across her vision as breath rushed back into her lungs. Her heart thumped in her ears, pounding away frantically to make up for lost time. She heard March Hare gasp beside her, and Saltybug do the same as the time spell shattered.</p><p>“N-no-hrrrglek-!” White Rabbit’s words gurgled, bubbling at the slash in her throat as she stumbled away. Her blood fountained out, black in its thickness, staining her once pristine form. She died with her eyes open in shock. </p><p> </p><p>“<em> Holy shit. </em>” March Hare gasped, falling to his knees. His chain hook clattered like thunder on the rooftop as it slid from Marinette’s numb fingers. </p><p> </p><p>“Marinette, are you ok?” Tiki asked, sounding alarmed. Marinette hugged the little kwami to her chest.</p><p> </p><p>“I- I will be. Ladybug? The cure, bring them back,” Marinette pleaded with her other self. Saltybug gulped and shook herself. </p><p> </p><p>“Right. Of course…” She gathered her lucky charm from where the battle had thrown it. “Miraculous Ladybug!” Magical Ladybugs swarmed out and over the rooftop, but when they cleared nothing had changed. A jagged tear opened on the rooftop and Kelpie spilled out, a male Bunnix hot on his heels.</p><p> </p><p>“Why didn’t it work? Where are they?!” Kelpie gasped frantically, sounding hoarse. It was hard to tell with his mask on, but he sounded like he had been crying.</p><p> </p><p>“Bunnex, are they all back in the citadel?” March Hare asked the male Bunnix as he was helped to his feet. The man grimly shook his head.</p><p> </p><p>“Whatever Lila did to them, it erased them completely. It’s like they never existed to begin with…” He clenched his fists.</p><p> </p><p>“No! There must be some way to bring them back!” Saltybug pleaded, looking desperate.</p><p> </p><p>“We weren’t able to gather enough data to understand what was going on…” The conversation faded into the background as Marinette knelt beside White Rabbit’s lifeless body. She stared at the woman for a moment, letting everything sink in. Then Marinette closed Lila’s eyes and slid the Black Cat ring White Rabbit had stolen from Damichat off her finger, and onto her own.</p><p> </p><p>“Marinette?” Tiki gently asked.</p><p> </p><p>“You sure about this kid?” Plagg said in the same tone, becoming visible once more now that his miraculous was claimed. The voices behind her continued to buzz like static, audible, but without meaning. Marinette only nodded.</p><p>“There will be a price.” Tiki warned.</p><p> </p><p>“I know. I’m ready. This is my fault. I’m going to fix it.” Marinette said with determination. “I wanted so desperately for someone else to take my burden from me and all it led to was pain. It’s time I finally took responsibility. I am Ladybug.” She affirmed. The two kwami solemnly bowed their heads.</p><p> </p><p>“Marinette, what are you doing?” March Hare asked as she stood. Marinette turned to face them with a gentle smile. </p><p> </p><p>“What I have to. Thank you, and goodbye.” There was a sharp inhale of breath as the group realized her intentions. </p><p> </p><p>“Marinette, no!”</p><p> </p><p>“Tiki, Plagg, Unify.”</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p> </p><p>Damien’s eyes slowly blinked open. There was a fading warmth on his lips, and a ghost of a gentle touch through his hair. He thought he could smell Marinette’s sweet scent of lilacs and cherry blossoms next to him before the wind stole it away. When his vision came into focus however, she was nowhere to be seen. His heart ached like someone was twisting a dull knife into it, and he had no idea why. </p><p> </p><p>Scattered across the rooftop were far too many rabbit themed people, most of them looking as confused and disoriented as he felt. The green and black clad man that had gone for help was clutching Hazard like a lifeline, and sounded like he was crying. The rooster hero was gently stroking the other man’s long mane, looking bewildered. March Hare looked like he was barely holding it together, and Saltybug was similarly sobbing into Musiba’s chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Where is Marinette?” He asked, searching through the crowd for his love. The assembled Bunnix people were deafening quiet. Saltybug’s sobs grew louder, the only sound on the starlit rooftop.</p><p> </p><p>“Prime!” A new Bunnix cut through the tension, jumping onto the rooftop from a newly formed portal. “All the erased universes and missing Bunnix are back! It’s a miracle!” She reported. A Miracle? Or <em> Miraculous </em>? Damien felt his dread grow.</p><p> </p><p>“Where is Marinette!” He demanded. Those assembled turned their heads away, unable to look at him in their grief and shame.</p><p> </p><p>“She sacrificed herself to save everyone.” March Hare said in a low tone. “She killed White Rabbit, but it wasn’t enough. So she combined the Ladybug and Cat miraculous.” Damien didn’t even feel it as his knees hit the concrete of the rooftop. The rabbit wielder didn’t need to go into more detail. He knew there was a price for using the two miraculous to make a wish. A wish to restore existence to so many...must have cost Marinette her own. His vision blurred, drops of water darkening the ground below his bowed head. </p><p> </p><p>“<em> I love you. </em>” She whispered in his memory, smiling and radiant. Only a memory now.</p><p> </p><p>He pounded his fists into the ground and howled his grief.</p><p> </p><p>The sky answered him with a mournful rumble, the tears of the heavens cascading down to drown him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>*ugly crying*</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. A Sweet Conclusion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Adrien and Kagami stood near the edge of the crowd. They stared sadly at the coffin being lowered into the ground.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I... wish things could’ve gone differently,” Adrien murmured, grip tightening on his girlfriend’s hand. Kagami rubbed her thumb on him in a comforting motion. They both straightened up as they noticed Damian approaching.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He said nothing, simply grabbing Adrien’s open hand and dropping a few pieces of jewelry in it. Adrien’s breath hitched as he took note of the familiar ring and earrings. The blonde looked up, meeting Damian’s eyes, “Why?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Damian looked away, towards the crowd of people, “I’m leaving Paris.” Both of the listeners gasped in surprise at the statement. He didn’t pay any attention to those, merely continuing his statement, “Paris still needs its heroes. Who better than you two?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien placed the jewelry in his pocket, “Thanks. We won’t let you down.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Damian nodded in response, sinking back into the crowd. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It had been a full week since the funeral, and everyone was still affected by it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagami and Adrien spoke in hushed tones while at a Kitty Section meeting. Luka sat down next to the pair, playing a few melancholic chords on his guitar. “I know how you two are feeling. The death of a close friend hurts a lot. We’re all hurting. But I’m sure we’ll be able to heal. We can all help each other during this time of mourning.” He played a happier tune just as Adrien and Kagami’s moods slowly lifted a little. Luka smiled at the two, standing up and walking away to talk to the other members.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagami stared at the musician’s back, whispering to Adrien, “I was thinking… Mother didn’t let me use the sword because I never displayed the ability to sense others’ emotions. Do you think a fluke happened and Luka gained that power instead of me?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien opened and closed his mouth, “You think so?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Worth a look into, don’t you think?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Adrien glanced towards Luka, nodding, “Yeah. Guess that’ll be our next mission.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Damian looked up towards the statue erected of Ladybug in the memorial section of the Titan's tower. He sighed heavily, staring up at the girl whose life was taken so soon. His hands clenched into a fist at his side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No matter what it took, he was going to bring her back. She deserved it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Surely a resurrection spell that could revive her existed somewhere. Maybe he should talk to Dr. Fate…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagami, disguising herself as the previous Ladybug, sat herself in front of Marinette’s parents. Adrien, proudly donning his previous costume, fidgeted with his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We have something to tell you about your daughter.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The explanation of what exactly their daughter had been up to during the times she disappeared up until the moment she disappeared from time itself brought many tears from the girl’s parents.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kagami sat quietly, watching Marinette’s parents cry over their loss. She looked away, feeling somewhat awkward. A hand tapped her leg. Kagami turned back to see the parents wiping their eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for telling us.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She nodded curtly, “Of course.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ladybug (Huh. When had she started calling herself that?) stared at the akuma growling at her. Chat Noir sent an encouraging smile towards her. She smiled back before leaping at the akuma, using the sword strapped to her back and the yo-yo at the same time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She may have been inexperienced, but the fight was still ended rather quickly, thanks to her partner in both heroics and romance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bunnix finished the memory implant for the unconscious boys, before shoving them back into their original universe, back in their own beds. She closed the portal, beaming, “Glad that’s over with!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nathaniel chuckled, staring at their usual clean up. Kelpie had been quiet for a while. The redhead peered up, “Marc? Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kelpie sighed, taking off his mask and bracelet. He put them down on the ground before grabbing onto Nathaniel and pulling him into a tight hug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Marc buried his face in Nathaniel’s hair. The other boy reached up to hug his boyfriend, already being able to feel him shaking. Marc sighed, "That was so close. I almost lost you. So glad we can go home and chill for once. I’m thankful our universe is safe and stable."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bunnix waved as Marc and Nathaniel left back to their home universe. She bit her lip.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>One day, she really needed to tell them their universe was a required bad end. But as long as she could prolong that conversation, Bunnix was going to.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>